The Sailor Scouts of Disney
by Oblivious Art
Summary: My names Ariana Triton. I am 16 years old and I occasionally feel like a fish out of water. I am also Sailor Sea. This is the story of how I found out who I am, and my fellow Sailor Scouts. (I do not own Sailor Moon or Disney)
1. Sailor Sea

My name is Ariana Triton. I am 16 years old. I occasionally feel like a fish out of water. This is my life.

"Ariana you're going to be late for school again!" I hear as my mother yells at me. I suppose I should open my eyes. I look at the clock. It's 7:30 already?! I am going to be late.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier!?" I yell as I quickly change into my school uniform. I dash to the kitchen and grab the smoothie my mother made me. "I'll see you guys later!" I yell as I run out the door. My parents and my brother wave at me.

Alright I admit that I am occasionally late to school everyday. Sometimes school doesn't grab my attention like it should. I would much rather be reading or eating or singing or sleeping or my personal favorite swimming. Running to school is not one of my hobbies.

"Come on little crab!" I hear a bunch of kids scream down the alley. A 10 year old kid seems to have cornered a red crustacean. The group of kids pick it up and begin to shake it.

"Hey! Leave that poor crab alone!" I yell running over to the kids. I seemed to have scared them off. "You poor thing" I cup the tiny crab in my hands. He has sand on his forehead which seemed to be bothering him. I wiped it off. "There you go little guy" His black little eyes stared at me as if studying my face. I noticed the crab had a seashell mark on his forehead. Before I could look at it more closely I heard the school bell ring off into the distance. Oh I'm _so _late, I won't make it in time.

Running up the steps of the school I see my friend Holly wave me over. "You are so lucky that Ms.H isn't here yet."

Holly has been my friend for a while. She understands my weirdness. Plus she enjoys my odd swimming habits. I know I can always count on her.

"Woo! I beat her here. You better write this down this is new for both of us." We walk into class. Everyone is seated as Ms.H walks in. As she begins to talk, I look out the window. I can see the rolling waves hitting the shore. The sun shining on the water makes a beautiful sight. How I wish I could be at the beach right now. Its the only place I feel like I belong.

"Ariana? Hello? What do you think Shakespeare is satirizing in his sonnet?"

"Oh sorry Ms.H wasn't listening."

"Clearly. You've spent the whole day looking out that window. Ariana you're a smart girl don't lose yourself. Now go eat some lunch, maybe that will keep you awake."

I grab my lunchbox and find my seat next to Holly. She tells me about how her mothers jewelry store is having a really big sale. "We should go after school, we deserve something special after the test we took yesterday. How did you do on it?"

I haven't even looked at it. Math was never my strongest point, English and Music, however were. I took the test out to see how I did. Looking at my face Holly must have guessed I received another low mark on my test. "Don't worry Ariana, you'll do better next time."

Once school was over Holly and I walked to her moms store. When we finally arrived there was a super long line. Luckily her mother is the owner of the store and was able to get us in no problem. There were so many beautiful items. The seashell necklace caught my eye, but looking at the price made me change my mind. After looking at all these jewels I decided I needed to get home. There were so many people I was beginning to get a headache. I said goodbye to Holly and her mother and left.

Oh man is mom going to be mad once she see's this grade. Maybe I just won't show her. I crumpled the test and threw it behind me.

"Hey! The world isn't your personal garbage can. Atleast recycle it"

I turned around. My crumpled test was in the hands of some guy. Who is that? He had deep blue eyes, and perfectly ruffled black hair. He was very attractive, and he also seemed very upset.

"Is this yours?" I nodded. "Wow you should brush up on your trig, redhead."

I lost it when he called me redhead. "You know what buddy, I have a name. It's Ariana." Who did this guy think he is? Going around calling me names. He doesn't know me. At least I don't think he does. He feels familiar... somehow. Nah, I'm probably just tired.

"Whatever you say redhead." He placed the crumpled test in my hand and walked towards the beach.

The nerve of that guy. No manners or anything. Let's hope I never run into that jerk again.

"I'm home!" My mom rushed to the door and hugged me. She asked about my day. I told her about sonnets, but not about my test. I quickly excused myself and left for my room. I was exhausted, and she could see it on my face.

I dragged my feet up the stairs. Once I was in my room I plopped down on my bed. Oh so comfy, I could take a nap. I closed my eyes, but I heard my window creak open. I slowly opened my eyes and saw black beady eyes staring back.

"Eek!" What is this crab doing here? Then I noticed the seashell spot on its forehead. Is this the crab I saved this morning. How did it find me?

"Ariana, I wanted to thank you for saving me this morning."

Wait a second, did that crab just talk? And in a Jamaican accent?

"My name is Sebastian, and I have been looking for you Ariana"

I am going back to sleep, this is all a dream. "Goodnight"

"Ariana this is not a dream. Wake up! This is going to be harder than I thought."

I heard something plop onto my bed. I opened my eyes and saw a locket. It was round, sea foam green and beautiful. There was a seashell in the center, it was decorated with pearls and diamonds.

"What is it? Is it for me?" I asked as my curiosity grew.

"It's a locket, just for you. You have been chosen as a sailor soldier. Odd things have been happening around the city. Things that the police can not handle. When you wiped away the sand off my forehead I was able to locate you. You now have a mission . You must find the other sailor soldiers and defeat the enemy. As well as locating the princess."

"What's a sailor soldier? How do I find them? Why me? Wait Sebastian why is the locket glowing?"

"I want you to yell Sea Trident Power!"

I decided to play along. "Sea Trident Power!" After a few seconds, I was in my room but in a different outfit. It was similar to my school uniform. Around my waist I wore a blue mini skirt with a red bow in the back. My red boots were a bit below my knees, and with little seashells on them. I looked in the mirror and noticed I looked like a sailor. My bow was red, but in the middle there was my sea foam green locket. My arms had gloves on with red cuffs. The white body suit has short sleeves and a blue sailor collar. My hair was clipped back with white barrettes. On my forehead lay a tiara with a white pearl in the center.

"What is all this?" I look over what I'm wearing, and I look good. I then heard Holly's voice through my barrettes. "Oh no! She must be in trouble, she sounds like she needs help."

"So now you believe me Ariana?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know what I believe, but I know I must save Holly." I jumped out my window and dashed to Holly's place.

I finally arrived. I pushed opened the door, which I slowly started to regret. I saw Holly all tied up and pushed against a column. Her mother turned around, but instead of seeing Holly's mother, I saw a dead looking woman with a black shape on her forehead. My fear grew.

Sebastian went to clip the rope off of Holly, now that the creature was distracted. She seemed knocked out. I hope she's alright.

"Who are you?" asked the creature in her raspy voice coming near me.

As if on quo I answered "I am the soldier of love and justice. I will right wrongs, and triumph over evil. I am Sailor Sea, and in the name of the Sea, I will wash you up."

"Sailor Sea? I've never heard of you. These fools who bought jewels earlier today have given me energy." She pointed to a dark corner. Red eyes looked back at me. They were people who were at the store today. They have been brainwashed.

These minions came after me. I did not know what to do, so my next big plan was to run around the store. My path was blocked, I had nowhere to run. I was up against one of the columns. I knew this was the end. I saw one of the minions raise her hand, as if preparing to hit me. I closed my eyes as I prepared myself for what came next.

But it never came. My eyes opened and immediately saw a rose. "Don't give up Sailor Sea. Believe in yourself." I heard a voice say. I traced his voice and saw a figure near the window.

"Now Sailor Sea use your tiara and yell Sea Tiara Slice!" yelled Sebastian.

I took off my tiara and shouted "Sea Tiara Slice!" Like a form of magic it began to spin like a boomerang. My tiara started to glow. It hit every creature who was under the spell. They were safe. I caught my tiara and placed it back on my head.

I ran out the store before anyone saw me. "Nice job Sailor Sea." I heard the familiar voice again. I looked over and saw him. He was very tall, and wearing a black tuxedo with a cape, top hat, and mask. He actually looked good. He was dreamy too.

"Thank you for the support, but who are you?" I wanted to know more about this guy. He did save me.

"I am Tuxedo Mask. I will definitely be keeping my eye on you Sailor Sea. Until next time." He disappeared into the night.

Wow, what a charmer. All I got to see were his beautiful blue eyes. My heart kept racing as my mind wandered back to him. I want to know more about him.

"You did a really good job Ariana, especially for starters. All along that monster was posing as Holly's mom. This means the enemy is already started to take advances against us." Sebastian called out to me. He crawled onto my shoulder and patted my hair. "Lets go home."

The next day at school Holly was telling everyone about Sailor Sea. Which proved that everything that happened last night was not a dream. Great, another thing to add to my full plate. Well I know Sebastian will train me, and it will get easier once I find the other Sailor Scouts.


	2. Sailor Blossom

Ever since I transformed into Sailor Sea, nothing has been the same. I have been busy training with Sebastian. He says that I must not run away during a fight. Which by the way is not easy, it's scary facing ones fear.

"So who are my fellow Scouts? Who's the princess I am suppose to locate? Do you know who Tuxedo Mask is?" Sebastian hasn't told me anything since I defeated the creature who posed as Holly's mom.

"I will tell you all you need to know when the time is right. Now for Tuxedo Mask, I am unsure of who he is and who his allegiance lies with. For now Ariana I do not want you to trust him. I know it will be hard to do, since you are too headstrong to listen to me, but you must trust me."

"Alright Sebastian, calm down." My heart skips a beat whenever I think about Tuxedo Mask. He helped me in times of trouble, and with just a rose. A beautiful red rose.

"Ariana as we locate the other Sailor Scouts we must also be looking for the Sparkling Sea Diamond. It is a jewel very sacred to the Oceanic Kingdom of Atlantica. It's power radiates awesome amounts of energy. If it lands in the wrong hands, we're doomed. This Sea Diamond will help us locate our princess as well. Are you listening?"

"Sebastian I'm tired. Can we just call it a day. I have been listening to all of your instructions and I think I'm ready for when something wicked comes along." I pant. I have been jogging the course of the track atleast 10 times. I could go for a smoothie, or a slice of chocolate cake. Oh yeah that sounds nice right about now.

I take my stuff and walk towards the beach. I hope Andy's there, he's the cute blond lifeguard. I'm just starting to befriend him. I seemed to be lost in thought when a volleyball smacks me in the head.

"Oh Ariana are you alright?!" Andy yells. I landed face first in the sand. I quickly sit up. Andy's arms are around me and he gently wipes the sand off my face.

"Oh yeah sorry for being in the way of your ball." I quickly apologized. I can feel the side of my face grow red.

"My friends over there are really into volleyball" He waved over to a bunch of guys continuing the game. "I should be the one apologizing. Let me go get an ice pack. Hey Derek can you keep an eye on Ariana for me?"

"Uh sure." This Derek guy comes closer. When I finally saw his face I immediately stood up. Bad idea. I received whiplash and fell onto the sand. " Woah watch it redhead. Stay down."

"It's Ariana! You know I don't need your help." This is the same guy who caught my crumpled test. Why is it that I keep bumping into him. I scooted a foot away from him. I sat there for a good minute until he approached me again.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Derek took a seat beside me without waiting for my answer. We face the ocean, and watch as the sun is preparing to set. "Andy's a slow runner you're going to be waiting for that ice for a long time. Here let me look at your face" He cups my chin and examines my face. His hands are strong, but soft. My heart begins to beat really loudly. I wonder if he can hear it. My eyes creep up his face. His deep blue eyes remind me of the ocean. But his seem like he's hurt, or as if he's hiding something. "You'll be fine. It'll be red for a few more minutes."

"Have you been friends with Andy for a while?" I blurt out.

"Yeah Andy and I go to the same university. He's been my friend since then. I usually come to the beach with him when he's on duty."

"Oh you're a college kid. What are you majoring in?"

"Biology." He quickly answered. "You're a third year at the high school right?"

How is it that he knows? "Uh yeah."

"I'm not stalking you or anything. I told Andy of the incident that happened with your test, and he seemed to figure out it was you when I called you redhead. He says you come to the beach often. I think he called you one of the best swimmers he's seen. If I recall correctly he called you a mermaid."

"So Andy told you all about me huh? That's not fair. I don't know much about you." Am I flirting with him? No. I'm just making conversation. Maybe the hit from the volleyball was stronger than I thought.

"There's nothing you need to know about me." He said coldly. "Although I will tell you this. I am a third year at the university and I enjoy boating. That's all you need to know for now. Maybe someday I'll tell you more." He looked at me gently, all traces of coldness gone.

"HEY YOU GUYS I HAVE THE ICE!" We hear Andy yells from a distance. It took him atleast 3 minutes to get to where we were. He brushed the red strand of hair away from my face and placed the ice pack gently on my cheek. "Here. You should ice that as you walk home."

"Thanks I will. I guess I'll see you around Andy. Bye Derek." I wave to them.

"See you redhead!" yells Derek.

Ugh! To think a couple of minutes ago I wanted to be friends with him. He has no right going around calling me redhead.

I finally made it home. "Hey mom! Hi dad!" As I take my seat at the dinner table they begin to talk about their day, and ask about mine. Of course I barely answered since I was too busy eating. Oh so good! I was ready for dessert.

Once I finished helping mom clean the kitchen, I went to my room to finish that book I was reading. "Hey Sebastian, you missed some fun commotion at the beach today after training."

"So I've heard. Ah child you must be careful of your surroundings. Be happy it was just a volleyball and not another monster. Which reminds me Mission Control has notified me that the next Sailor Soldier will be emerging soon. We need to be able to locate her quickly."

"We will, have a little bit more faith." I pat his head. The moment my head hits the pillow my eyes close.

"Our great ruler craves more energy! Go retrieve it from these petty humans. And find me the Shining Sea Diamond." I hear a womans high raspy voice. I am unable to see who the voice belongs to. But I can see a man kneeled before her. "Yes your majesty. I will retrieve the Shining Sea Diamond. And defeat Sailor Sea as well."

The man had short blond hair, and sickly green eyes. He wore a gray uniform. A moment later he vanished.

_Beep. Beep._ Oh my gosh! My alarm clock actually woke me up in time. I got ready and left to meet up with Holly. We are suppose to walk together today.

"Hey did you hear about the new student? Her names Magnolia. She transferred here from the Elite Academy. I heard she's very smart. Oh look there she is." Holly pointed to a beautiful asian girl. She had short black hair that reached her shoulders. She was carrying around a bunch of books and her backpack looked heavy. No one had said hello to her yet. Poor thing she must be scared of being in a new place. I waved at her but it seems like she didn't see me. Maybe I'll say hi to her during lunch. She could sit with me and Holly.

Holly and I walked into class the moment the bell rang. The girl named Magnolia was sitting in the first row ready to learn. As Ms. H called roll call, I found out that she liked being called Mags. She answered every question without hesitation. Woah, I wish I was that smart.

After school I decided that I should do my homework rather than go to the beach. I was hit hard with homework today. I walked home, but at the corner of my eye I saw Mags walking. Up on the landpost above her I saw Sebastian, what is he up to? He quickly climbed her shoulder. Mags froze up and turned her head. She relaxed the moment she saw him. She cupped him in her hands and said "Oh you remind me of my pet lizard Mushu. He's red just like you are." She patted his head gently. I think I saw Sebastian smile.

"Hey Mags, is my crab Sebastian bothering you?" I called out. She looked up and we met eyes.

"Oh is this your pet crab? He's so gentle. Hey aren't you Ariana? You're in my class."

"Yeah, I'm Ariana Triton. Nice to officially meet you. You are so awesome. I wanted to say hi to you earlier but I didn't know how to approach you. Hey you wouldn't mind tutoring me in trig would you? Oh I've asked too much."

She laughed. "You're really funny Ariana. Thanks for calling me Mags by the way, it suits me better than Magnolia. Anyways I would love to tutor you in trig, it's my favorite mathematical subject."

"So you're new here, I am going to show you around. Come on lets go." I took her hand and led her to the beach. Homework will just have to wait.

As we continued to walk she told me about how her parents are doctors and were recently transferred here. She's traveled all over the world. She was really scared of her first day here, but she told me she felt better knowing that she had made one new friend today, which made me smile. I told her about my love for water, swimming, and singing. She asked if I could sing for her. I was about to but then I heard my favorite sound, crashing waves.

"Here it is! The beach, also known as my second home." The moment my feet touched the warm sand, I felt at peace. I knew nothing could hurt me, and that I was safe. From a distance I saw Andy on his chair, but he didn't see me. I ran towards the water and called out "Well come on Mags, don't you want to put your feet in the water."

"I guess a little while wouldn't hurt. I have a test prep class in an hour." Not only was she a genius, but she took extra schooling after school. This girl is dedicated. We waded out into sea. The gentle breeze tousled mine and Mags hair. She then began to tell me she wanted to be a doctor just like her parents. We spoke like long lost friends. After a while, Mags had to leave. I walked her up to the pier. "Thanks for a fun afternoon Ariana. I'll see you in class tomorrow." As she left she waved at me. I couldn't help but smile. Mags was a really interesting girl. I'm glad I was able to lighten up her day.

"Hey look she dropped something on the sand." Sebastian called out. I picked up her USB drive. "We should return it to her Ariana. Come on." I nodded. I think she mentioned her test prep class was downtown. I ran quickly, and immediately found the test prep building. It was really tall and gloomy. There was something odd about this place.

I walked into the building and found the elevator. It said that the test prep class was on level 13. Sebastian and I stood in the elevator eagerly waiting. As the doors slid opened I felt something strange. The lights were flickering. Then I heard a scream.

"Quick change into Sailor Sea"

"Sea Trident Power!"

After I transformed Sebastian and I ran to the room where we heard the scream originate. Opening the door I felt more brave than I did last time. I scanned over the tops of the computers and found a similar creature from the previous time. Except this time she was taller, and had really long fangs and nails. Oh no, I wasn't prepared for this.

"Aaaahhh! Help me!" a voice cried out, it was Mags. She seemed to be the only student to have conscience. The rest were seated in front of their computers, looking like zombies.

"I'll distract ugly over there and then you go help Mags." I sprinted towards the hideous monster that held her. "How dare you take advantage of students who seek knowledge to brighten their future. I am Sailor Sea Champion of Love and Justice. In the name of the Sea I will drown you!"

I calculated the exact spot to hit her where I won't injure Mags. I kicked the monster on the side of the face. I must have hit her with the heel of my boot because she was bleeding. She grabbed her face, and let Mags go. Wait what do I do now? Guess I have to run again. Maybe I can tire her out.

"Arianna, Mags is Sailor Blossom. We found another Sailor Scout." I heard Sebastian say. "Here Mags use this pen." He handed her a blue pen with a white porcelain magnolia on the top. It was beautiful. "I want you to yell Blossom Power"

Without further hesitation Mags grabbed the pen and yelled out "Blossom Power!" She had transformed into Sailor Blossom. She wore a similar outfit as mine. Except her sailor collar, boots, and bows were blue. She wore a tiara as well except with a blue sapphire in the middle.

"Hey Sailor Blossom , I don't mean to be rude or anything do you mind helping me out?" I yelled out to her. Running around computers was hard work, now imagine in high heeled boots.

"White Blooming Petal!" I heard Sailor Blossom yell out. The instant that phrase escaped her mouth, white petals shot out of her. The moment the petals touched the monsters skin, they began to melt her. She withered and wrathed. I was astonished by Sailor Blossoms power that I didn't realize how close the monster was to me. All I felt was an arm hit my stomach and pushed me through the glass. I was falling from a height of 13 stories.

"Sailor Sea, I got you!" said a familiar voice. I then felt someones arms around my waist. I turned my head already knowing who it was.

"Tuxedo Mask!" He told me to hold on. He grabbed on to the rope tightly. We both made it back inside through the broken window.

Our faces were so close. I was almost tempted to take off the mask, but I knew I couldn't. Not yet anyway. My heart raced a million times faster. I can't believe we met again. He slowly placed me back on the floor. I never realized how tall he was. "Sailor Sea you must go help your friend quickly." He left without another word.

I turned around and saw Sailor Blossom continue to fight off the monster, for she was only hurt, not destroyed. I had to help her, but how. Then it dawned on me.

"Sea Tiara Slice!" My tiara quickly sliced the monster and turned her into a pile of sea foam. "Ah we did it Mags!" I looked at her and high fived her.

"Just as I thought. The soldier of Wisdom, the guardian and defender of the Cherry Blossom Empire, Sailor Blossom we have been looking for you." said Sebastian as he went over to her.

"Mags is my ally. A fellow Sailor Soldier. This is so cool. Welcome to the club."

"Me? A Sailor Soldier? Sailor Blossom? Well I suppose it has a nice ring to it." Mags smiled at me and I knew in that moment that things will be alright. I handed her the USB drive. She gasped when she saw it. "Wait Sailor Sea, are you Ariana?"

I laughed. "Yeah Mags its me." She hugged me, and I hugged her back. I suppose she must be reassured knowing that we will be working as a team. "Everything's going to be alright Mags, you'll see." Then the realization hit me. "Oh my gosh we get to train together too!"

"Hopefully Sailor Blossom will listen better to my instructions than you do. We need to get to work as soon as we can. Sailor Blossom you must help us locate the rest of the Sailor Scouts and the Princess." Mags nodded. She probably had no idea what he was talking about, but she will soon find out.

We changed back to our normal selves and went down the elevator. I was so excited to have Mags be apart of the team. With her brains I'm sure we'll locate the Shining Sea Diamond and the rest of the Sailor Soldiers in no time.

Mags and I said our goodbyes when we hit the ground. "I'll see you tomorrow Mags!" I laughed and waved. I kept walking and ran into someone that I fell.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I said rubbing my forehead.

"Oh hey redhead, didn't see you there." Oh no it was Derek. "Oh were you in the test prep class? I heard some yelling. I guess it must have been you, considering that studying isn't your cup of tea." He said chuckling.

"For your information I am not taking a test prep class, atleast not yet. The third year exams aren't until the spring." I said standing up. I cleaned myself off and left. No goodbyes for that jerk.

"See you later redhead. Be careful where you walk, oh and start studying for that third year test!" I looked back at him and he winked at me. My heart raced, wait no, I don't like Derek, my dream boat is Tuxedo Mask. Mmmm Tuxedo Mask. My hero. He saved me again today. I could almost feel where he held me with his strong arms.

I made it home just before the sun set. After dinner and my shower and of course some of my homework, I immediately went to bed. I had such a long day. Not only did we find a new Sailor Soldier, but I think my dreams are warning me about our enemy. I'll tell the team about them tomorrow. Right now I was ready for sleep. Sebastian found his way to my pillow and fell asleep just as quickly as I did.

"You failed me again! You should prepare yourself for the consequences if it happens again. Do you understand?" The raspy voice said.

"Yes Queen Ursula. I won't fail you again" The blond responded.

"Of course not Urchin, I want you to find the Sea Glass and destroy the Sailor Scouts." The man named Urchin rose to his feet, bowed and walked away.

"Queen Ursula, I do not know why you keep giving Urchin more chances." Said a male voice. The man lurked in the shadows. "He can't collect the right amount of energy we need. Let me take his place and I will hunt down the Shining Sea Diamond." He came into the light. He had long brown wavy hair, and wore the same gray uniform the guy Urchin wore.

"Be patient Caspian. Your time will come." said Queen Ursula. The next moment a black gas filled the space between her comrades and herself. Once the gas disappeared, she was gone. But throughout the halls of her castle, you could hear her wicked laugh that echoed through the halls and corridors.


	3. Sailor Mystique

I woke up with a start. I looked around the room to make sure I was in my house. These recurring nightmares have grown more vivid as time goes by. I stared at the ceiling wondering what they could mean. It's always the same female voice, but I have no idea what she looks like. The only thing I see are the men in the gray uniforms. I wonder who they could be, or who their leader is. What are they after?

After laying in bed for atleast 25 minutes pondering about my nightmare, I knew I had to get up. I walked into the kitchen."Good morning" I yawned.

My dad was drinking coffee and my mom was eating. "You're up early, you do know its the weekend right? Not even your brothers awake." My dad teased. I gave him a funny face, as I prepared my peppermint tea. While waiting for the water to boil I turned on the tv. "Hey can you put the news on?" asked my mom. I changed the channel to the local news.

"Breaking story, another bus has disappeared. It is the same bus numbered 36. For the past couple of days, the bus full of people have mysteriously disappeared, but the bus keeps coming back." We hear the news anchor report. "The bus stop is on the corner of Posey Lane and Flaming Road and leaves at 6. It is near the Garnet Temple. If you take this bus please board with precaution. The police are investigating the case."

"Wow, I wonder how a bus full of people can disappear. Ariana I don't want you getting on that bus." I was half listening but I nodded anyways. After breakfast I got ready and went over to the library. I'm suppose to meet Mags there.

I walked into the library and found Mags behind a pile of books. She's probably looking ahead for next weeks lesson.

"You're late" She said as I took a seat next to her. She didn't even look up from her book.

Sebastian crawled onto the table. "You'll get use to her being late. It's one of her many talents."

"Hey I'm not always late. I can be early. I'll show you." Sebastian then drew our attention back on topic. He asked Mags to take out the newspaper he told her to get. She laid the paper down on the table and he crawled over the story about the disappearing bus. "Hey I saw a news segment on this, this morning."

"Sebastian do you think our enemy's behind this?" Mags eagerly asked. We both looked at him and he nodded. "We should check it out then. Maybe our enemy has left clues. Hey do you by any chance know who our enemy is? "

I should tell them about my nightmares, I mean they have a right to know. It could help us the long run. I began to fidget in my seat.

"What is it Ariana?" Both Mags and Sebastian looked at me when they spotted my odd behavior. "Do you know something we don't?"

I sighed. Alright here goes. "Ok don't get mad at me. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I didn't know if it meant something or I was just sleep deprived. I have been having the same nightmares for a week now." I pause not sure if I should go on. I went on anyway. "They started up a few days after I became Sailor Sea. It's always this man kneeled before a woman, who I can't see. She has a high raspy voice, and the man calls her Queen Ursula. She calls him Urchin, he looks young, he's blond, and has a gray uniform. But he has these sickly green eyes, as if he's brainwashed. The other day my dreamed changed a bit. Queen Ursula is there but I am unable to see her her face. All I know is she is seated on this throne and wears this black dress. Anyways, there's a new guy, who seems to want Urchins job. He's tall, has long wavy brown hair and wears the same uniform Urchin does. This new guy, his name is Caspian. He says that he can find the Shining Sea Diamond and defeat us faster than Urchin ever will."

"Ariana! Why haven't you told us before. This is valuable information." Sebastian started yelling at me. There was a table at the corner who looked our way.

Mags put a finger to Sebastian's mouth to quiet him. "Don't yell at her. I'm sure Ariana has her reasons for not telling us about her nightmares. Stop being so hard on her." It made me smile knowing that Mags defended me. She pat my back as I laid my head on the table. I definitely did not need him yelling at me right now.

I then remembered other details of my nightmares. I raised my head. "They seem to be after energy, but I'm not sure why. I think there's a higher ruler than Ursula though. Maybe thats why they are seeking energy. To revive it." I pondered an idea in my head for a few minutes. "What if these guys are pawns in Ursulas game."

"Ursula" Sebastian repeated. He played with that name for a while. As if he recognized it. "Ursula. I feel as if I know that name. I'll think about it later. Right now we need to focus on the missing bus, I still believe our enemy is behind it. We'll go train today and tomorrow we'll investigate the bus stop."

"We have school Sebastian, we can't drop our education for Sailor Scout business." Both Sebastian and Mags looked at me as if I had grown another eye. "What?"

"Ariana we can go after school. Anyways I wanted to visit the Garnet Temple, maybe the young lady who works there knows something." Mags pulled out a magazine from her backpack. "Look her names Jade Ali. Her father owns the temple. She works there in the afternoons."

I looked at the picture that was included in the story. The title tagged this Jade girl as the temple maiden. She looked so mature, but the story revealed she was our age. She had thick long black hair which she held in a ponytail that was split into three parts. Her robes and hair bands were a turquoise color. She had tan skin and was gorgeous.

The Garnet Temple had grown in the past few days ever since the disappearing bus. The Temple sells good luck charms that protect from evil spirits. Many people have been buying them.

"Do you think she knows anything?" I asked.

"One of the employees who works there took the bus and disappeared. She has to know something."

"Well then I guess we'll go after school tomorrow and check it out."

Mags, Sebastian, and I left the library and headed to the park. Sebastian wanted us to train before we investigated the bus stop and temple. "Anything can happen tomorrow, and I need you two to be prepared. Lets start off with two laps around the track"

"Ugh! But why? Can't we start off with some stretches? We could pull a muscle if we don't, then tomorrow we'll be unprepared." I whine.

"Actually Ariana might have a point. We should stretch for at least a minute." Mags replied.

Sebastian looked at us both and knew he had lost. "At this rate the enemy might as well have the Sparkling Sea Diamond" he huffed. Once Mags and I finished stretching we began to run the two laps. We then did other multiple exercises.

I was blown away with how natural Mags was with her training. She did everything so flawlessly. By the end of the two hour session I was out of breathe. I had scraped knees because I fell a few times. Ok fine, multiple times. Then there was Mags who hasn't even broken a sweat.

"Have you done this before?' I teased.

She didn't pick up on my tone. "I have no idea. This whole training thing just came to me. It feels familiar."

"Well at least someone will be prepared for tomorrow. Nice work out there child " Sebastian praised her. "After school tomorrow we'll go find out what's happening to those busses and people."

We said our goodbyes and parted ways. I made it home after dinner. I just grabbed some food from the pantry and ate in my room. I then went to take a bath. I took the magazine about The Garnet Temple.

It mentioned that it has been open for 35 years. Jade's parents built the temple, and then 19 years years later her mother died for unknown reasons. Jade and her father run the temple now. They hold fire readings, and there are rooms where one can go meditate or pray. It seems really peaceful.

Speaking of peaceful I hope thats how my dreams are tonight. After my bath I layed in my bed. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

I opened my eyes, and they wandered over to the clock beside my bed. It read 7:30 a.m. I pull the covers over my head and went back to sleep. Then it hit me. "I'M LATE!"

Sebastian just shook his head and went back to bed. I got ready in 5 minutes, which is a new record, and dashed out the door. My stomach grumbled throughout the whole morning, since I didn't grab any breakfast.

I sneaked into class, luckily no one saw me but Mags. Once it was lunch we sat under the tree in the courtyard. " So when are you going to show me that you can actually be on time?" she asked as she nudged me.

"Oh you'll see, it will come when you least expect it." I replied. She gave me some of her lunch because I forgot mine. "We're still on for today after school right?"

"Yeah, we need to find out who our enemy is. If we defeat them then maybe we can find the princess and the diamond."

We finished lunch and went back to class. As Ms.H spoke about who knows what, I just realized that I didn't have a nightmare last night. How strange. This is the first night in days.

The bell that marked the end of the day finally rung. Mags and I walked to the Garnet Temple first. As we walked over there, Sebastian met up with us. He kept prepping us in case a fight did go down today. After talking for what felt like hours he finally fell asleep on my shoulder. Mags began quizzing me for our chemistry test tomorrow. "Hey don't you have your test prep class today?" I asked her.

"Oh my gosh! I almost forgot. Thanks for reminding me Ariana. I guess I'll investigate the Garnet Temple with you, but it seems its up to you and Sebastian to go on the bus and find out where it's going. Which leaves at 6 on the dot. Don't forget."

I stopped walking, Sebastian almost fell off my shoulder. "Wait a second, we're going on the bus? I thought we were just investigating the site."

"What do you think investigating is?" Sebastian responded with too much sass.

"Ariana things will be fine, if worse comes to worse Sailor Sea will figure it out. Who knows maybe Tuxedo Mask will make an appearance" She winked.

"Yeah I guess you're right, like usual. Anyways I have Sebastian there with me." We walked on.

When we finally made it to The Garnet Temple I felt something strange. I felt a familiar presence. I'm guessing Mags felt it too because she looked at me and nodded.

We walked up the three flights of stairs. We finally made it to the entrance of the temple. But we were met by a tiger. He looked like he was asleep, but as we walked around it I accidently stepped on a branch and woke him up. He walked towards us and then circled around Mags and I. "Oh no." we said in unison.

Then a girl ran from the temple towards us. "It's finally shown itself. The thing I sensed. I will not forgive you evil spirit. I will not allow you to ruin my temple. EVIL SPIRITS DISPERSE!" She yelled.

She slapped a charm in my face. "Hey! What is all this?!" I yelled. First the tiger now this.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry. I thought you were an evil spirit. Raja leave these girls alone." She called the tiger away.

"Wait that tiger belongs to you?" I asked with curiosity.

"Yeah that's Raja. He never attacks people. I'm sorry about that. I'm Jade." She held out her hand which I immediately shook. She grew cooler by the second.

"I'm Ariana, and this is Mags." Mags waved to her. "Hey do you mind if I keep this charm?"

"Yeah, it's all yours. I'm really sorry about that. Can I make it up to you?" She asked but was soon interrupted by a woman who came into the temple. She was walking with a friend and was talking very loudly to her. We overheard her conversation.

"This neighborhood is a bit dangerous since it's secluded. I heard that one of the employees here disappeared. Oh look theres the temple maiden" She said pointing at Jade. "Her facial expression never changes. She's very serious, I don't think I've ever seen her smile. Both father and daughter are very alike. They chant odd prayers, keep a tiger as a pet, it seems as if the girl has a sixth sense." They walked to the cashier to buy a charm, and quickly left.

I looked at Jade. Her eyes looked sad for an instant then went back to their usual focused state. I pat her back "Hey don't listen to them, I think you're awesome."

"Yeah, those ladies don't know you. Don't mind them, ok?" Mags tried to reassure Jade. We didn't know her either, but I knew that Mags and I felt a connection to her.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Jade smiled at us.

I decided that I didn't want to ask her about her missing employee. She looks like she's under some stress, maybe investigating the bus stop will give me some answers.

Mags looked at her clock. "I should be leaving now. I don't want to miss my prep class. I'll call you later Ariana. Good Luck!"

"Wait! You're leaving already? The bus doesn't leave for another hour, what am I suppose to do?" I asked.

"There's a really good restaurant just a couple blocks from here. The food is very good. Why don't you go eat and walk around town." Jade stated.

"I am hungry" I say as I looked down at my stomach. I didn't realize it had been grumbling. "Would you like to come with me?" I asked Jade.

"I can't, but you are more than welcome to bring me back something" She said with a smile.

"Will do. I'll be back in a bit." I replied. Mags said goodbye to Jade, and I waved at her as we walked off.

I walked Mags to the bus stop which was near the restaurant. She wished me luck and told me that she would try to be back to catch the 6 o'clock bus with me. I doubt she'll make it, but it was reassuring. Her bus came and I hugged her goodbye.

Sebastian and I walked over to the restaurant called Pita House. They sold Mediterranean food. My stomach grumbled louder with every step. As I opened the door a wonderful aroma danced around my nose. I ordered my food and a pita bread for Sebastian, and bought a Mediterranean dessert for Jade. Sebastian and I took a seat at a park bench, and began to eat. I couldn't wait to eat.

"There's something about that Jade girl. I wonder if she could be the princess." Sebastian spoke his thoughts out loud.

"You thought that too?" I asked. "She does have this powerful aura. If she's not the princess then she could be our next ally. What do you think?"

Sebastian looked at me with a glazed expression. He started to snap his claws together. "What's wrong? Sebastian why aren't speaking?"

"Yeah Sebastian, go ahead and start talking again" I hear a familiar voice say.

I turned my head, and as usual it was Derek. He was sitting right next to me. "Out of everyone I could run into it had to be you."

"Nice to see you too redhead." He chuckled. "We sure do seem to run into each other an awful lot."

"Ugh! Stop calling me that. I have a name you know. Anyways what are you doing here?"

"I had a 4:30 class today and decided to go get a bite to eat." I noticed that he was dressed nicely today. Rather than wearing his usual shorts and t- shirt, he wore navy pants with a white button down, his sleeves rolled. "I was on my way to the bus stop and I saw you sitting here. Thought I'd come to say hello."

"Wait you're going to ride the 6 o'clock bus? The one that disappears?" I asked a bit worried.

"Yeah, I was planning on investigating it. It's suppose to have this odd route. So many weird things have been happening." He turned his head and looked forward. His smile disappeared and his eyes grew serious.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. Just looking at him at this angle made me think he looked like Tuxedo mask. No, Derek couldn't be him. But then why is my heart beating so fast. I felt Derek's stare. I looked down and blushed.

"Champion of Love and Justice" I heard Derek whisper under his breathe.

"What?" I exclaimed in a panicked tone.

He quickly placed his hand on his mouth and turned his head. "I didn't saw anything."

There was a watch peeping out of sleeve. It read 5:45. Oh no I still had to bring Jade's dessert over to the temple. I'm running late.

I stood up. "I have to go. Um I guess I'll catch you later" Derek waved at me as I ran towards the temple.

"That was a close one, I barely heard him" exclaimed Sebastian once we were out of earshot. I nodded.

Once I arrived at the temple I looked for Jade. I walked around the temple and found a door opened. I peeked in. Jade was crouched in front of a fire. She seemed to be chanting something. I called her name out a few times, but she didn't hear me. I left the bag that contained her dessert. I knew I was running late so I began to descend the flight of stairs. I looked back hoping to see Jade there, but she wasn't. Although I thought I heard her say my name. I shook my head and ran to the bus stop. Sebastian kept counting down the minutes I had left.

I got there with 3 minutes to spare. There was no one at the stop. I was kind of hoping that Derek would be here. He did say he was going to catch the bus. There's something about him that makes my heart thump. I really need to stop thinking about him, I need to mentally prepare myself for what's about to happen.

"Hey Sebastian, if Derek does ride the bus, and I need to transform into Sailor Sea, should I?"

"I was thinking about that too. Here I have something for you." He flipped through the air, and I heard something fall onto the concrete. It was a seafoam green pen, with a pearl on the end. "This is a disguise pen, when you click it yell ' Sea Power Transform' and say what you want to change into."

"Woah, this is way cool" I grabbed the pen and clicked it. "Sea Power Transform into a Bus Stewardess"

"Ariana, busses don't have stewardess'. Nevermind we don't have time. Here comes the bus. Are you ready?"

"I think so."

The bus started to come closer. It stopped right in front of me. The door's opened. I looked inside the bus and saw that Urchin was the driver. I began to freak out, but I went on the bus anyways. It was like some sort of force was making me go inside. I noticed multiple civilians at the back of the bus. I was unsure if they were asleep or dead. I heard them breathe. Therefore they must be sleeping.

I felt like my legs were doing the walking. Why haven't I yelled for help. The windows were open someone was bound to hear. My legs took me to a seat next to a girl who looked like she was sleeping. I sat down. I looked at her closely. It was Jade. How is this possible? I just saw her at her temple.

The bus began to move slowly. Urchin and I made eye contact, and he smiled wickedly at me. Sebastian then pinched my leg. "Ouch" I yelped.

In that moment I felt that my body was under my control again. "Don't worry Jade, I'm going to get you out of here." I whispered in her ear.

I stood up and tried shaking her awake. I guess I must have shaken too hard, because Sebastian fell off my shoulder and out the window. "NO! Sebastian!" I looked out the window, and that's when I realized the bus was no longer on the ground, but in the air. We were heading to what looked like a black hole. I looked down to see if Sebastian had made the fall.

"Tuxedo Mask!" I exclaimed. He had caught Sebastian. I sighed of relief, he was going to be fine.

I knew that everything was up to me now. I have to save Jade, and stop Urchin. I don't know how I will since I don't have Sailor Blossom, Sebastian or Tuxedo Mask to help me. I'm all by myself.

I looked down once more and saw Sailor Blossom, she had come. There was something in her hand. It looked like a small computer. She was working hard on something. Sebastian probably had given it to her. She must be trying to find a way to get me back on the ground.

Urchin was too busy driving the bus so I went to the back and decided that this was my chance to change into Sailor Sea. "Sea Trident Power!"

"You've finally came Sailor Sea" I looked up and saw that Urchin had gotten a hold of Jade. "How rude of me let me introduce myself. I am Urchin. I have come to collect precious energy that Queen Ursula needs to unleash her negative powers. Now that you've shown up, I have to destroy you. You've been making my job really hard, you know that?"

"Let go of Jade! I won't forgive you for kidnapping innocent civilians and stealing their energy. You can't keep everyone on this bus forever. In the name of the Sea I will drown you!"

"Oh yeah, how are you going to do that?" He yelled. He let go of Jade and started running towards me. He threw some punches but I was able to dodge them. I guess Sebastians training does come in handy.

I threw in a few kicks, and hit him in the jaw. He was momentarily dazed. "Sea Tiara Slice!"

My tiara did not disintegrate Urchin into sea foam instead it trapped him.

I ran over to Jade. "Hey Jade, are you alright."

"Yeah I think I'm alright." She stood up and brushed her robes.

I heard a noise behind me. Urchin had stood up with my tiara still wrapped around him. Man, nothing can stop him from completing his job. He ran closer to Jade and I.

Then a flash of light engulfed the bus. After the light began to die down there was a red pen in front of Jade. It had a Mediterranean gold lamp on top of it. She grabbed a hold of the pen and yelled "Mystique Power"

She changed into a Sailor Scout. Her skirt, high heels, sailor collar, and glove cuffs were red. She had purple bows in the front and back of her uniform. She wore a tiara with a ruby in the center. Her hair bands were red as well.

"Evil Spirits Disperse" She yelled, and threw a charm at Urchin. This time Urchin was gone for good. He won't be coming back.

I went to drivers seat of the bus, and turned it around. We were going home. Once we landed, the passengers of the bus woke up. They left the bus without any questions, which was fine by me. They were safe and that's all that matters.

Sailor Mystique and I got off the bus and were embraced by Sailor Blossom. "You guys did it! I am so proud of you Sailor Sea!" She then saw Sailor Mystique.

"Guys Jade is Sailor Mystique" I said quite excitingly. "Wait where's Tuxedo Mask?"

"He left once I came. He just plopped Sebastian in my hands and was gone." answered Sailor Blossom. "I was trying to track the bus down, and my computer said that the bus was transporting you to an alternate dimension."

"What am I wearing? What just happened?" questioned Sailor Mystique.

Sebastian crawled up Jade's shoulder. "You are Sailor Mystique, the guardian of the ancient kingdom of Agrabah, and the soldier of spirit, fire, and passion. And you are a chosen soldier."

"Wait, I know you. You're Ariana's crab. Then that means..." She looked at me.

"That's right, I'm Sailor Sea, and Mags is Sailor Blossom." I said hugging her once more. This time she hugged back. We changed into our civilian forms. I'm really happy you're one of our allies."

"I am too." she said with a smile.

We all walked back to her temple to catch her up on everything she needed to know. As we walked to her temple, I felt like we were being watched. I stopped walking and looked around. No one was around.

"Ariana aren't you coming?" asked Mags.

"Yeah. Hey Jade how did you end up on the bus anyways?"

"I'll tell you once we get to the temple. You're very curious Ariana. Come on we're almost there."


	4. Masked Ball

We arrived at the Garnet Temple. Raja was sitting in front of temple eagerly waiting for Jade. The moment he saw her, his eyes grew softer. He purred, which I didn't know tigers could do, and rubbed against her leg. He then saw Mags and I. He walked towards us. Jade saw us tense up.

"Slowly put your hand on his head." she said calmly.

I trusted her, so I lifted my hand slowly. I placed it gently on his head. He then began to purr. "I think he likes me." I said with a laugh. "Oh aren't you just an adorable little thing." I continued to pet him. Mags was a bit hesitant, but he was the one who placed his head under her hand. Mags giggled and began to pet him too.

"Geez Raja, you are so spoiled." Jade kissed his head. "Come on let's go to my room" We followed her obediently.

We walked into Jade's room. There was a small table in the middle of the room. It was short in height. We all sat on the floor around it. Jade had brought cookies and tea, and sat them at the table. I immediately began to stuff my face.

"So how long have you guy's been Sailor Soldiers?" asked Jade.

"Well I transformed first, and then Mags a couple days after." I responded.

"Here's everything you need to know Jade." Sebastian began to say. "You are a Sailor Scout. Your mission is to help us find the Princess and the Sparkling Sea Diamond. Unfortunately we do not know where either of them are. But there is an enemy who is after the diamond."

"But why am _I _a Sailor Scout? How was I chosen?"

"I cannot answer that question just yet, because I do not know. I don't know who the identity of our enemies are either. But what I can tell all three of you is this: Our main goal is to protect the princess. I believe the reason we cannot locate her is because there's been a seal placed over her."

"A seal? But why?" asked Jade and Mags in unison.

"It's likely that the Princess can be guarding or holding the Sparkling Sea Diamond. This gem holds unlimited power. It should never fall into the wrong hands. Thats why we must work hard to retrieve it before the enemy does." Sebastian then crawled near the window. He looked at the moon. "Your awakening as Sailor Soldiers hasn't been completely full yet. But once all of the soldiers have been fully awakened there is a possibility that the seal around the princess could be broken. Her identity and everything else will be made clear to all of you."

"Awakened? How can we do that?" asked Jade eagerly.

'I haven't thought about it yet. But-" My phone went off and interrupted Sebastian's thought.

"Hello?" I answered with cookies in my mouth. It was my mom. She was wondering when I would be home. I looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It read 9:17. Wow already? I told my mom I would be there in half an hour. She said she was just worried since I didn't let her know where I was. I reassured her I'd be home soon. I said goodbye and hung up. "Sebastian we have to leave." I said getting up.

"It is getting late. I should be getting home as well." Mags said doing the same.

"Time really did creep on us. Maybe we can meet up tomorrow, you guys still need to know how I got on that bus," said Jade.

"Wait before we leave Ariana, I need to give you three these." Sebastian did another flip in mid air. Three communicators disguised as watches appeared. There was a blue one with a magnolia on the cover, a red one with a lamp on the cover, and a seafoam green one with a sea shell in the center. "These are your communicators. You can call each other or as you kids call it now 'Facetime' each other whenever you need to."

"Woah these are awesome. Thanks Sebastian" We all said together.

We all said our goodbyes. Mags and I walked home. It was dark out but once we hit town, the city light illuminated our paths.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mags." I waved goodbye when her street was coming near. She hugged me and told me how proud of me she was. I squeezed her gently as a thanks.

I made it home safely. Although I had to explain to my mom that I was at the library with Mags and a new friend. She lightened up when I mentioned we studied for the chem quiz. I kissed her goodnight and went to my room.

I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I then changed into my pajamas. As I snuggled into bed I couldn't stop thinking about Tuxedo Mask. How could he just leave like that? _I'm reading way too much into this_ I thought to myself. "Hey Sebastian?"

"Yes child" he responded.

"Do you think Tuxedo Mask is one of our allies?"

"I don't know. He always shows up right in time to save you, or in today's case. Me." He chuckled.

I sighed. "I wonder if Caspian's up now that Urchins gone,"

"Well we'll figure that out sooner or later. Right now you need to catch some sleep. You've had a long day today."

"Yeah, your right. Good night Sebastian." I pulled the sheets closer to me and closed my eyes.

"Caspian it is your turn now. Do not make the same mistakes that Urchin did." I hear Queen Ursula bark.

"Yes your Majesty. I will not underestimate the powers of Sailor Sea and the Sailor Scouts." Caspian came forth from hiding behind the pillars. "I will find the Sparkling Sea Diamond and destroy those annoying little Sailor Scouts."

Queen Ursula stood up, and came towards the light. So this is how she looks like. Her dress was long, black, and fitting. The ends of her dress went every which way, almost like tentacles. She was a bit plump. Her skin looked almost purple. Her hair was short, spiked up and white as snow. Her eyes were deep and dark. She wore red lipstick on her full lips. "Do not fail me Caspian."

Caspian bowed and was almost out the door when Queen Ursula said "If you are able to bring back the Diamond, we could resurrect Urchin."

"Ariana you're going to be late!" I heard Sebastian whisper in my ear.

I groaned and opened my eyes. "What time is it?" I asked with a groggy voice.

"Its 7:15" he stated.

I wasn't entirely late. I got up anyways and got ready. I ran into the kitchen grabbed my lunch and a banana to eat on the way to school.

I got there 10 minutes before the tardy bell. 'Nicely done!' I mentally congratulated myself. I walked into class, said hello to Mags, who was astonished that I was on time, and went to sit down at my desk.

"Hey have you seen this yet?" Holly walked over to my desk and placed her phone in front of me. _Princess Diamond will be visiting town. She will be showing of her newest Sparkling Diamond _I read off her screen.

"Woah, she's coming here?" I asked Holly.

"Yeah she's the heir of the The Crown Jewels. There's a whole chain of them around the world. Apparently she's having a ball tomorrow night at her mansion. She's suppose to present the Diamond she's suppose to heir soon."

"A ball!" I exclaimed. I want to go. I bet there will be beautiful dresses, good food, and wonderful music. It's so princess like.

"Ok kids take your seat." Ms.H walked through the door and began to teach.

I tried keeping my eyes on the board, and making eye contact with Ms.H, hoping she would think I'm paying attention. But my mind kept wandering back to the ball. I don't know why but the idea of a ball excited me. Hmm Princess D is suppose to be showing off one of the family's heirlooms. What if it's the Sparkling Sea Diamond? I turned my head to Mags and mouthed _We're going to Jade's after school. _She nodded back to reassure me that we were.

Once school was over, Mags and I walked over to Jade's temple. "How did you feel about that chemistry test Ariana?"

"Well since you quizzed me yesterday I think I did alright. I am so done with cations and anions." I commented, which made her giggle.

We arrived at Jade's temple and Raja welcomed us . He was starting to grow on me. "Hey Jade!" I ran to hug her.

"Woah there!" I caught her by surprise. "Oh it's you Ariana. Hi Mags!" She waved for us to follow her. We went into her room and sat at the table.

Mags pulled out her homework, her mini computer, and a notebook. I just pulled out some leftovers from lunch. I wasn't going to do homework. Jade just took out a book.

Sebastian crawled down my shoulder and onto the table. "Ok girls, I realize school is important." He started as he stared at me. "But we need this 'Study Buddies' session to also be about Sailor Scout business." He turned to face Jade. "You never told us how you ended up on that bus."

"I was going to tell all of you last night, but you all left before I could." She started. "Anyways once Ariana left, no one came into the temple. So I decided to do a fire reading. I felt a familiar aura around you guys and thought that maybe the fire would tell me who you were. So I went into the fire room. During the reading I saw a bus, a man, and Ariana. I then felt a strange presence by the door, and I turned around. There standing by the doorway was the man I saw in the reading. He had blond hair and a gray uniform. I couldn't see his eyes, but he smiled at me. He snapped his fingers, and I'm pretty sure I fell unconscious. When I opened my eyes he had me around the neck and that's when I saw Sailor Sea."

"Did you get the dessert I left you?" I whispered once she was done. She shook her head no.

"So he basically kidnapped you. I wonder why..." questioned Sebastian.

"He probably targeted me because I was beginning to piece the puzzle about the buses." Jade inferred.

"Jade how did you transform into Sailor Mystique?" asked Mags.

"I don't know. When the pen presented itself, I just grabbed it. The moment I touched it, I felt like the pen spoke to me. The next moment I just yelled what I did." She looked at us. "You guys probably think I'm crazy."

"Never. Jade you're one of us now. We will never judge you or think you're crazy. We're Sailor Scouts!" I said as I tried to comfort her.

"Yeah Jade. You helped Ariana yesterday. I mean you took on Urchin by yourself." Mags encouraged her.

Urchin. That reminds me. "Guys I had another nightmare last night." That comment grabbed everyone's attention, because they all stared at me. "I finally got to see Queen Ursula." I quickly described her. "Also I think Caspian is the next one to go after the Sparkling Sea Diamond."

"Whose Caspian?" Asked Jade. I told her who he was and how he looked like. "He's been after Urchins job, and now its his. Sebastian.." I turned to him. "Ursula mentioned that if they did get the Diamond, it could resurrect him. Is that possible?" I asked.

"Yes. I told you three The Sparkling Sea Diamond has unbelievable powers. We need to work fast to retrieve it."

We all began to brainstorm on the Diamonds location. I then remembered about this morning.

"Holly showed me an online article about Princess Diamond and her ball tomorrow night. She's suppose to show off her Sparkling Diamond she will soon heir. What if she's the princess and the diamond is the one we are looking for." I said.

"We should investigate the ball tomorrow. There's a chance she could be the princess or the diamond is in her possession. I'll research about the Mansions security and try to find a way to sneak in." Mags agreed.

" Sounds good to me. I think there's no harm in going." Jade said.

Sebastian seemed to think we were on the right path, and agreed. We finished our homework, well I almost did anyways, and spoke about ourselves. We still didn't know each other that well. We talked for hours. It was nice hanging out with new people. Sebastian then began to make a plan for tomorrow.

"After school we'll meet up at Princess Diamonds mansion and go from there. It's too late to train, and you girls have worked hard yesterday. I know you three will do fine." He reassured us. I have no idea how we'll sneak in but I'm sure Mags will find a way.

After eating dinner at Jades house, Mags and I had to leave.

"I'm home!' I yelled as I walked through the door. I went into my parent's room, since they didn't come out to greet me. My mom had already gone to bed. My dad was steaming a tuxedo, "What's with the tuxedo? Are you going somewhere?" I asked as I took a seat at the edge of the bed.

I seemed to have startled my dad because he dropped the steamer. "Oh, hi Ariana" He kissed my forehead. "I get to attend the Ball tomorrow at the Princess's mansion, I got an invite at work. I was just making sure my tux didn't have any wrinkles."

"WHAT?! You get to go to the ball! Take me with you!"

"Ariana I can't, I only have one ticket. Not even your mother's going. I wish I could take you. Here how about I take pictures through the night and I'll show you them tomorrow. You'll feel like you're there with me."

"I guess that can work. Well I'm going to bed. Goodnight dad" I said

He hugged me. "Don't be sad, Maybe next time darling."

I nodded. I closed the door to their room and walked across the hallway where my room was. I got ready for bed. The moment I laid down my head. I fell asleep.

"I'm very interested in this Princess Diamond. She might have the Sparkling Sea Diamond, which we need to release our forces. I want you to go to the Ball and steal it back do you understand Caspian?" Queen Ursula ordered.

"Of course your Majesty. I will not disappoint you." bowed Caspian.

I opened my eyes. "Caspians going at be at the ball" I whispered. I woke Sebastian up and told him about the nightmare. He told me not to tell the girls, we didn't need them to worry. He told me to go back to sleep, while he worked on a new plan.

When morning came, I was ready. I walked to school with my guard up. I was about to take my seat in class when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and karate chopped the hand away. Luckily I saw that it was Holly before I did any other damage.

"Woah there Ariana, it's just me!" exclaimed Holly.

"Oh sorry Holly. I guess I've been pretty jumpy today."

"Did you drink coffee or something? Oh I know you stopped at the doughnut shop and bought a few." She teased and walked off to her desk.

Mags then came near. "Hey are you ok?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah. Holly just frightened me. I'll be alright. Thanks Mags." I gave her a smile as she returned to her seat.

I put my head down on my desk right after lunch. I never thought my desk could be so comfortable. I was tempted a few time to take a nap, since I didn't get enough sleep last night. I then heard Mags say my name. I lifted my head. "Where is everyone?" I said looking around the empty room.

"They already left. School ended 5 minutes ago. Ms.H let you sleep because she noticed you were tired and also because of your score on the chem test." Mags lifted my test.

"I got an A!" I stood up from my desk and danced around the room.

"Seems like you had a power nap." laughed Mags. We then heard her communicator beep. It was Jade she was on her way to Princess Diamond's mansion. Sebastian was with her. Mags and I ran to go meet up with her.

We finally arrived to the mansion. It was huge. There was a tall gate guarding the mansion. Many reporters were already there. The event doesn't start for another 2 hours. Sebastian told us that we would come back when it was time. He didn't want to tell us his plan right there in front of many people.

We walked over to the ice cream parlor. As we grabbed our booth Sebastian told us his plans. I wasn't really listening but an idea came to me. "How about I use the disguise pen. If I look the part then there's no way they'll stop me right?"

"What about us?" asked Jade all fired up.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." I said. Darn I thought this plan would've worked.

"Actually" Mags began. She grabbed her backpack and opened it, revealing two dresses. "I brought some dresses just in case. I only bought two because I thought one of us was going to stand guard outside in case anything were to happen outside of the ball."

"Way to go Mags" I high fived her. "You two should go change right now. The ball starts in half an hour." They nodded and walked to the bathroom to change.

"Sebastian what was your original idea?" I asked.

He looked at me with his little eyes and just laughed. "You clearly weren't listening were you? My plan was to sneak in through the back, and just go from there."

"Wow, great plan Sebastian" I said with sarcasm. "In case you forgot Caspian's going to be there. We need to be prepared in case we need to transform."

He nodded. The girls came out and we left. Before we made it to the mansion, I decided it was time for me to change. I held up the pen and clicked it. "Sea Power Transform into a princess!" I yelled.

I had changed into a sea foam green ball gown. It was around the shoulders, with see through sleeves. My hair contained a starfish barrette on the side. "Wow." Mags and Jade said in unison.

We then walked off to the mansion. I hadn't realized I was wearing heels, until I fell. Mags helped me up.

"You're going to blow our cover Ariana. Come on" Jade commented.

"Sorry." I said. The gates were opened so we walked in. Sebastian hid in my purse. I put on my best princess like face and kept going.

"Your name ma'am" I heard the security guard call.

"I am the Countess Popover you can check it out in your V.I.P " I said. The girls and I walked on.

"That was easy. They didn't even stop us." Mags said.

We entered the ballroom. Everyone was wearing masks. There were beautiful chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The orchestra was playing a slow song. Everything was breathe taking.

"We should split up to find Princess Diamond. Sounds good?" Jade said.

Mags and I nodded. We then split up. I walked around the ballroom hoping to find some sort of clue. But then I saw my dad. We made eye contact but I ran towards the food table before he could snap a picture of me.

As I was about to bite into one of the mini cupcakes, a woman spilled some punch onto my dress. The stain grew into a gross purple blob. "Oh my dress!" I exclaimed running out of the ballroom. I was out in the hallway. I noticed a double door guarded by two men. I hid in the corner and communicated with Mags and Jade. I told them about the door, and they said they were on their way.

I walked around the corner and found the bathroom. I quickly cleaned the stain, which actually faded. I looked into the mirror and went back into the ballroom to check if Princess Diamond was around.

There seemed to have been no commotion. Everyone was dancing. I stood by the wall observing all of the couples. _Oh Holly you aren't missing out on much. This whole ball is boring if you don't dance or have a date. _I thought to myself.

"Would you care to dance with me" I heard a voice ask.

I lifted my eyes, and there he was. Tuxedo Mask! No way this can't be real. What was he doing here? Does he know who I am? Without a moments hesitation I accepted his invitation. He took my hand and led me to the dance floor. I lifted my arm and placed it on his shoulder. He gently wrapped his arm around my waist, and swiftly grabbed my hand. I looked into his beautiful blue eyes. We danced. I placed my head on his chest. I felt him rest his chin on my head and I smiled to myself. My heart was pounding so fast and loudly. I wonder if he could hear it. Dancing with him felt almost... familiar. As if I had done this before.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _

An alarm went off and Tuxedo Mask and I separated. Sebastian crawled up to my shoulder while everyone was distracted. "Come on let's go. I feel as if our enemy is behind this."

As if on cue Princess Diamond ran into the ballroom like a crazed person. She had a box in her hand. She ran towards the terrace. I followed closely behind. Where are Mags and Jade?

"Princess Diamond, throw me the box!" yelled a familiar voice from below the terrace. I looked down and it was Caspian.

Princess Diamond was just about ready to throw the box but I grabbed her just in time.

"Get off of me" She yelled. She flipped me over with an amount of force I didn't know she had. Before I knew it I was falling off the balcony.

I closed my eyes and yelled. But I felt someone grab my arm. I opened my eyes.

"Hang on, I've got you." said Tuxedo Mask.

"Please, please don't drop me." I begged.

"I've heard about you Tuxedo Mask" yelled Caspian from the ground. "Princess Diamond, eliminate him and the girl"

I felt as if I was falling again. I looked over Tuxedo Mask's shoulder and saw that the Princess was going to bump him once again. Luckily in that moment Sebastian appeared. He pinched her in order to distract her. Tuxedo Mask pulled me up, and vanished.

"Hurry Ariana Sailor Mystique and Sailor Blossom are facing off Caspian, they need your help. Go!" yelled Sebastian.

I ran down the stairs to meet up with the girls. Before I went out the doors, I changed into Sailor Sea. I got there just in time.

"White Blooming Petals!" yelled Sailor Blossom. She was trying to distract Caspian. Before the petals left her fingers, Caspian ran off.

From the top of the balcony Princess Diamond jumped off and landed swiftly on her feet. The girls and I gasped.

"She's under the enemy's spell. She is going to try to steal energy from the guest." Sebastian informed us.

The princess lifted her arm and black energy was whirling around the courtyard.

"I am Sailor Sea Champion of love and justice-" "I am Sailor Blossom-" "And I am Sailor Mystique-" we all said in turns.

"We will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you're going to be a pile of sea foam!" I said to her.

She just laughed as she clutched the box closer to her chest. Another force of negative energy hit us.

"Evil Spirits Disperse" yelled Sailor Mystique once the Princess was distracted. The charm hit her back. She fell over and a shadow emerged from her body.

"That's Caspians face." The shadow raised his hand and a harder wind hit us all.

"Somebody do something" yelled Mystique.

I stood up. "There's no way we're letting you get your evil hands on that diamond. My tiara's going to make sure of it." I took my tiara off. "Sea Tiara Slice" I yelled throwing it towards the shadow. My tiara hit it right in the center. The shadow vanished. "Yes!"

The princess was beginning to wake up. We ran to help her. "Are you alright Princess Diamond."

"I think so. What happened to me?" she asked.

"No need to worry about it anymore. Are you the Sea Princess?" I asked eagerly.

"Sea Princess? No I am Princess Diamond." She said.

Well that solves that mystery. She walked into the mansion. Mags, Jade and I changed back into our dresses and went back into the ball. As her father introduced Princess Diamond in, we mixed into the crowd. She opened the box, and finally revealed what was inside it.

"I don't think that's the Sparkling Sea Diamond." I whispered to Sebastian. The girls were laughing. The jewel the Princess took out a statue of a seagull that was encrusted with diamonds of all shapes and sizes. "Better luck next time Sebastian." I plopped him back on Jade's shoulder and I walked over to the food table.

I drank some water and ate some of the fruit tarts. I looked over to the girls who I saw were dance. I'm glad they're having fun. I continued to eat, but at the corner of my eye I saw a cape. I followed it out to the balcony. Looking at the moon was Tuxedo Mask.

"Hello again" he said without turning around.

"Hi." I muttered. I went to stand next to him. We were silent as we looked at the moon. I turned my face towards him. "Thank you for saving me today. Can I ask you something?"

He nodded.

"Why are you here?" that came out more rudely than I thought.

"I am after the Sparkling Sea Diamond."

I gasped quietly. Isn't he on our side. "Why?"

"That Diamond is the key to the whole universe. Until I get my hands on it I'll never find out who I really am."

"Aren't you an ally to the Sailor Scouts? To Sailor Sea?"

"I don't really know who I am." he said sadly. He looked at me. "Don't look so upset. Would you care for one last dance?" he asked gently.

I hesitated at first, but when I met his eyes I gave him a smile and said yes. We danced for what felt like hours. I was beginning to fall asleep in his arms, I was so comfortable as if I belonged in them. I felt him carefully lead me to a bench by the banisters. I took a seat, and closed my eyes. I felt Tuxedo Mask sit beside me.

"Princess at long last we're together once more. And soon we'll never have to part again." He began to say. My eyes fluttered opened. Was he talking to me? This had to be a dream. "We'll be happier than we ever were before." He brushed his lips against mine.

I kissed him back. We parted, and he stroked my face. He looked at me one last time and left. I felt Sebastian crawl on my shoulder. I stood up and looked down from the balcony but no one was in sight.


	5. Sailor Rose

My eyes continued to scan below for Tuxedo Mask but I couldn't see anyone. Why did he call me princess? Sebastian grabbed my attention and mentioned that the girls had gone home, and he suggested I do the same. I knew that I had to leave, it was late. I changed back into my school uniform and ran home. Luckily I got there before my dad did.

I layed in bed thinking about everything that happened tonight. Caspian is still out there and after the Sparkling Sea Diamond. We must get it before he does. After a while my mind wandered to Tuxedo Mask. Who is he really? Could he be an enemy?

I touched my lips remembering our kiss. His lips were so gently, so soft. The corner of my lips formed a smile, and butterflies flew around my tummy just thinking about it.

I don't know how long I thought about him but I must have fallen asleep in the process. Next thing I knew, morning was here. I didn't need to look at the clock because I knew I was late. I put my uniform and ran out the door. Sebastian was quickly crawling behind me yelling "You forgot your lunch!"

I wasn't really paying attention to my surrounding, I just kept running. _SMACK. _I fell to the ground, hard.

"Hey! Why don't you watch where you're going" said a harsh voice.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said looking up. Three really tough looking guys surrounding me. I quickly grabbed my belonging and got up.

"You clumsy little girl, do you know what happens when you mess with me?" said the guy I ran into, who was sitting on the sidewalk after the collision.

"Hey! You better apologize to her!" said a girl who was walking towards us.

"What?!" all three guys exclaimed.

"You heard me."

"Oh look at you acting so tough. You better walk away girl." one of the guys friends said.

"Who's going to make me? You? Your buddies?" she continued to taunt them.

"You asked for it kid." The biggest one of the bunch walked over to her. He raised his hand as if he was going to place it on her shoulder. In a flash she grabbed him by the wrist and completely flipped him. He landed on top of the smaller one. The other guy ran towards her ready to throw a punch. She easily dodged it and kneed him in the stomach. He fell on top of his buddies.

"Now apologize, and leave her alone." she said with anger in her voice.

All three of them immediately apologized and ran away.

"Are you alright?" she asked me. She was very tall and wearing a different school uniform. Her brown hair was in a ponytail held by a green bow. Her chocolate brown eyes were comforting.

"Yeah I think so. Thank you."

"Take care kid." She smiled at me and walked away. I caught a glimpse of something that was sparkling behind her hair, it was her earrings. They were red roses.

As she disappeared from view I looked at Sebastian, who couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Wow she's amazing." I said outloud. He must have thought the same thing because he nodded. He then climbed into my backpack as I ran to school.

Of course I did not make it in time. I now have to stay after school for detention. What a great way to start my day. Fortunately it was now lunch time. I hope my lunch isn't completely smashed from this morning. I was in the hallway when I saw the back of Mag's head.

"Why hello there my dear friend!" I said once I caught up to her.

"Hey there Ariana. I'm sorry I can't eat lunch with you today. I have to do some extra research at the library. Maybe we can catch up after school or something?" she said.

"I'm actually going down to the pier today, after my detention of course. You're more than welcome to join me. I'm sure you want to hear about last night" I nugged her side.

"I most certainly do, and I'm sure Jade does as well. I'll just get a hold of you through the communicator after school." She said goodbye and headed towards the library.

I walked out to the courtyard about to approach my favorite spot. But someone was already sitting there. I hid behind the tree hoping they didn't see me. I peeked to try to find out who it was.

_It's the girl from this morning._ I thought to myself. What is she doing here? Then all of a sudden Holly jumped out in front of me. "Oh my gosh!" I smacked her bag. "Don't do that!" I whispered.

She giggled. "Didn't mean to scare you. I just saw that the new transfer student totally took your seat. I wanted to warn you about her." She started.

"Warn me?" I questioned

"Her names Bella. She got transferred from her old school for being strong willed and for her sharp tongue. Everyone's keeping their distance, you should do the same Ariana. She sounds like major trouble."

I didn't hear the last part because I went over to her. I was slowly creeping up behind her when she heard me.

"What do you want?" She said with mean eyes. But the moment she laid them on me they softened up. "Hey you're the girl from this morning right? Here take a seat." She scooted to make room for me.

"You remembered" I said joyous. "I'm Ariana nice to meet you. Thanks for helping me this morning by the way."

"Hi Ariana. I'm Bella." She shook my hand. "It was no problem. Some guys just need to learn how to act like gentlemen." She began to eat. "Oh where are my manners, do you want a muffin? I made them myself."

I immediately grabbed one and began to eat it. "Holy crap this is good. It even has chocolate chips."

"Thanks. I love to cook and bake. Oh and eat. Usually I'm really hungry and I eat a ton, but everyone's been so mean that I lost my appetite."

"That's because they're scared of you. I mean they're scared of your reputation." I continued to munch on the muffin.

"I don't scare you?" She slowly asked looking at me intently.

"You haven't given me a reason to. You did save me this morning, which by the way was really cool."

She began to laugh. "You're a really sweet girl Ariana. Thank you for not being scared of me." She put her container back in her backpack and I caught a glimpse of a book. She must have seen my face because she took it out and handed it to me.

"Oh my gosh I love this book." I said flipping through the pages.

"Oh I couldn't put it down." She began. "It's my favorite. Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise."

"Hey there's a bookstore by the pier, you should come with me. I have detention today, but we could meet up there or something" I invited her.

"I would love to but I have a cooking class tonight, how about tomorrow?"

"Of course. I'll try not to be late to class tomorrow so I don't get a detention."

I guess my comment was funny because she started to laugh. What I said wasn't that humorous . But I began to laugh either way. We sat under the tree and she began to tell me about herself. She mentioned she lived with her dad, who invents things. She says she's scared that one day he's going to hurt himself. I began to tell her how much I love to swim, eat, sleep, sing, and read. I was about to tell her about my favorite book when the bell rang. We walked up the stairs together. She's not in my class, but she's in my grade. We were going to meet up after school tomorrow so we could go to the bookstore.

Once the bell marked the end of the day, I knew torture was coming my way. Ms. H came over to my desk and gave me an essay to write. The prompt was "How can I change my habits in order to be at school on time.?" _Very funny Ms.H_ I thought to myself. It took me half the detention time to write the essay. I left it on her desk and went back to my seat. I looked at the clock. I have 30 minutes left. I decided to finish my homework.

Ms. H walked over to me. "Ariana you can go home now. I'll see you tomorrow. Please be on time." she said and walked out of the classroom.

I was going to go home but I decided that I would very much rather go to the beach. I knew I had arrived when I smelled the salt in the air, and felt the warm sand hug my feet. I went over the bathroom to change into my swimsuit, which I always carry around. I grabbed one of the complementary towels. I found an open spot and plopped my things down.

I made my way into the water. Sebastian swam with me. The cool water washed all of my stress away. I went in deeper, and then finally went underwater. I opened my eyes. It was a different world. The sun created a crystal clear blue. Colorful fishes swam every which way. Some even came close to me, as if observing me. I kept swimming, but something caught my eye. It was glimmering on the seafloor. I swam to it, it was hidden under some sand. I brushed it away and found the object. It was a vintage fork. I grabbed it and made my way to the surface.

"Will you look at this?" I showed Sebastian. It was a beautiful fork. It was a bit rusty but the pattern on the handle was so intricate. I looked over to the shore to make sure my things were still by the towel. "Oh my gosh, are we really that far out?" I asked Sebastian.

"Jumping jellyfish. We are. Come on let's go." Sebastian swam quickly to shore. I just went on my back and swam back calmly. I put the fork on my stomach and looked up at the sky. There was no cloud in sight, the sun shone on the water, making it sparkle. Once I felt the sand on my back I stood up and walked to my towel.

I sat on the towel, put the fork in my bag and looked for some sunscreen.

"Hey that was quite a swim redhead." said a familiar voice.

"Will you stop calling me that!"

Derek laughed. He sat next to me. "I'm being serious, I have never seen anyone swim like that before. For a moment I thought you were being pulled by the current, but then Andrew noticed it was you, and told me to count how long you can hold your breathe."

"You counted how long I was underwater?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, do you want to guess?"

"Um, maybe 3 minutes."

He shook his head. "Not even close redhead. It was seven minutes. I thought you had drown, but Andrew told me not to worry."

For some reason I was touched when he said he was worried. "Woah, seven minutes. I've never really noticed how long I can go under for."

"It's like you're a mermaid or something." He teased. "Come here Max!" He yelled at a gray sheepdog who was going into the water. He ran over to us.

He quickly smelled me then licked my face, "Well hello to you too Max. You should teach Derek here how to be friendly like you." I laughed as I began to pet him.

"Oh you are hilarious." He pat Max. Our hands touched. I could see he was blushing. I quickly removed my hand from his. He nervously chuckled. "He really likes you, he's never this excited when he meets new people."

"I am honored then." I stood up and collected my things. "Well it's getting late, I should be heading home." I waved at him as I left.

I picked up some food on my way home. When I walked through the doorway my dad was there to greet me. "Ariana I have the pictures from last night." He waved them in my face.

"I'll look at them after my shower. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, although I barely remember what happened. You smell like salt water and fish. Were you at the beach again?"

I nodded and went into the bathroom. Once I was done I sat on the couch with my dad. "So can I see those pictures?"

"Sure thing kiddo, here you look at them while I go make some hot chocolate. By the way your mom and brother will be home late. He had soccer practice" He said walking into the kitchen. Three seconds later, I heard pots and pans hit the floor.

"Dad do you know how to make hot chocolate?" I asked teasingly.

"Of course. What father doesn't?"

I walked into the kitchen and helped him. As we grabbed our mugs we took a seat at the kitchen table. He flipped through the pictures. He showed me Princess Diamond, the ballroom, Princess Diamonds parents, the food table, the Diamond the princess was suppose to heir, a selfie, and then a couple dancing. "Oh I saw these two dance and I just felt their love. They only had eyes for each other" He said as I continued to look at the picture.

I couldn't believe my dad snapped a picture of Tuxedo Mask and I. The lighting was perfect, it glowed around us. He was smiling as his chin rested on my head. You could only see the back of my head, but I had my arms wrapped around him tightly.

"She looked like a princess. When I first saw her I actually thought she was." He continued.

"Can I keep this picture?" I interrupted him. He nodded yes. I got up from the couch. "Well it's getting late, I should be heading for bed. Goodnight dad. Thanks for the pictures." I grabbed his mug and mine and placed it in the dishwasher. I hugged him goodnight and went to my room.

I turned the lights off and laid in bed. I kept turning my head to look at picture which I put in a frame. Every time I glanced at it butterflies were released in my tummy. Did he really look at me like that? Was I the reason he was smiling? I decided it was time for me to go to sleep. I snuggled up and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

The room was dark. I heard heavy sighs and bottles breaking. "I need that Sparkling Sea Diamond. That little brat Sailor Sea is ruining my plans." Ursula walked to a cabinet and began to throw things in a cauldron. Everytime a bottle was thrown in, the fog that came out changed colors. When she was finished throwing things she walked to the cauldron. She then began to move her hands above it. The fog then turned into a black color. She reached into the fog and took out a black sharp crystal. "This is what we need." She took a seat in her throne and yelled for Caspian.

Caspian slowly walked to the center of the room. His face no longer showed confidence, instead it showed fear. "Yes your majesty." He bowed.

"You failed me yesterday, Caspian. I thought this job meant everything to you."

"It does. It's just that those Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask got in my way." He said quickly defending himself. "But I will get them next time."

"I trust you Caspian. I decided to give you a second chance." She held up the crystal and threw it to Caspian. "That crystal you hold in your hands is a homing device. It will locate the Sparkling Sea Diamond. Once we have it in our hands our powers will be unstoppable. I entrust you with this mission Caspian. Are we clear?"

"Yes your highness. Thank you for this second chance." He bowed and left.

When I woke up I knew I had to tell Jade and Mags about what I saw. I left the house earlier than usual, my parents thought I was sick. I just stuck my tongue at them, and they were reassured that I was perfectly fine. Once I finished breakfast I left.

"Sebastian we really need to find the diamond. And fast." I told him as I walked to school.

"We should have a meeting after school. The girls need to know."

"But Bella and I are heading to the bookstore today." I whined. "How about Mags and Jade come along too. We can then talk about Sailor Scout business when Bella leaves."

"I suppose that works. You better call Jade now."

I called Jade letting her know to meet us at the bookshop after school. She told me she would be there. When I arrived at school, 25 minutes early too, I saw Mags reading her physics textbook under a tree. "Hey Mags!" I yelled.

"Oh hey Ariana. You're here early." She said teasing.

"Surprised huh? I told you I would be early one of these days." I sat next to her. "Hey we're having a Sailor Scout meeting after school, but I'm going the bookstore with Bella first. I invited Jade to come, and she said she was going to me us there. Do you want to come?"

"Yeah, I'll be a bit late, but I'll be there nonetheless." We walked into the building together. I let her know where the bookstore was and to call me once she was there.

Once school was over I found Bella standing by the tree we were sitting under yesterday. I ran over to her. "Hey Bella. Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Lead the way."

On our way to the pier, she began to tell me about her cake class from last night. She discussed about fondant, cakes, layers, and other things I didn't know. "The last thing we need to do is a 3 tier cake. The instructor wants us to create a story through the cake. I don't know what I want to do yet."

"I'm sure you'll think of something." I said reassuring her. I then spotted the pier. "Look we're almost there."

We ran to the store. Of course Bella beat me. Luckily she waited for me outside the door. As we entered we immediately went to the fiction part of the bookstore. She showed me a few of her favorite, and I showed her all of my favorites. We sat on the floor in the middle of the aisle and looked at all of the books we had.

"Well this is a sight to see." I hear Mags voice behind me.

I turned around and saw Jade and Mags. Bella and I collected our books and stood up. "Jade. Mags this is Bella. She's my new friend." I introduced her.

"Hi Bella." Mags shook her hand. "Ariana has not stopped talking about how awesome you are."

"Hey Bella. I'm Jade, nice to finally meet you." Jade offered to carry some of her books, which she accepted. We walked to the cashier and waited our turn.

Mags had Sebastian on her shoulder, which grabbed Bella's attention. "Aw who's this?" She went to pet him. Sebastian blinked and crawled onto her hand.

"That's my pet crab Sebastian." I said eyeing him. "He must really like you Bella. Most of time he isn't that friendly."

"He looks like a total sweetheart." She said cupping him in her hand.

When we finished paying we went over to the a concession stand that was selling popsicles. We found a spot to sit by one of the swimsuit stores. As we ate our ice cream there was a commotion on the beach. Bella stood up from where she was sitting and went to go check it out. It must have bothered her because she ran off to the spot on the beach. Mags, Jade and I went to go see. My eyes swept the scene. "Caspian" the girls and I said in unison. We hid behind a shop and changed into the Sailor Scouts. We then ran to the beach.

When we got there Bella was yelling at Caspian. He held the crystal in his hand pointing it at people. Each time he pointed it at someone new, the crystal threw off negative energy at the person. Their chest was then see through, and it created a compartment. Caspian pointed it to a young man. He clutched his chest, but when he took his hands off, there was nothing there. "You don't have the Sparkling Sea Diamond." He yelled.

"Leave him alone if you know what's good for you!" yelled Bella. "Now take off."

"Excuse me, this is a private conversation." He said back to her.

"Not anymore." She ran to him. She threw in some punches and kicks. But Caspian dodged them easily. She continued fighting on.

"Buzz off kid before you get me mad." He retorted. While he was talking she was able to hit him. He clutched his face. "You're going to regret that." He then raised his arm and pushed her aside with some energy that generated through his hand.

She fell hard on the sand. I couldn't take seeing her hurt. I jumped off the pier and landed on the sand. Ok fine I landed on my butt, but no one saw. I ran toward Caspian. "Don't touch her." I yelled. Sailor Mystique and Sailor Blossom ran beside me.

"Sailor Sea!" I heard Bella cry out. Caspian walked towards Bella, and crouched down beside her. He grabbed her face, and observed her. He then stood up.

"Well well well. If it isn't the Champion of Love and Justice." He said circling Bella, but never losing eye contact with me.

"You're not going to get away with this." yelled Sailor Blossom.

"Oh I think I have." He then raised the crystal and pointed it at Bella. She was hit by the negative energy and she began to yell. She clutched her chest.

"Let her go!" I continued to yell.

Sailor Mystique ran towards him and kicked the crystal out of his hand. It landed a distance from where we were. Bella fell unconscious, and Sebastian hurriedly crawled over to her. He laid a claw on her, and then yelled to me "She's Sailor Rose." He flipped in the air, and a green pen with a red rose on top emerged. He placed it in front of her face.

Caspian looked at me, and then at the Crystal. We both dashed to it. As I was gaining on him he stopped, and turned around to face me. I halted. He then walked to face me. "Sailor Sea you are brave I will give you that. But you have given me enough trouble." He then took out a sword and lifted it over his head.

_Oh no. I'm done. This whole thing is over._ I thought. But the sword never hit me. Tuxedo Mask had intercepted the sword with his cane.

"Go to your friend Sailor Sea!" He instructed me. I was hesitant at first. "Go. I'll take care of Caspian. GO!"

I ran over to Bella. She had awaken and had a green pen in her hand. "Lift the pen into the air and yell 'Rose Power!'" Sebastian instructed her.

"When did you learn to talk?"She said.

"No time to explain Bella. Just trust me on this."

She nodded and lifted the pen into the air and yelled "Rose Power!" Her outfit was had a green skirt, sailor collar, and glove cuffs. Her ankle boots were green too with white laces. The bows of her outfit were pink. On her forehead was a tiara with an emerald in the center. Her rose earrings were still in place.

She then spotted Caspian fighting with Tuxedo Mask. She had anger in her eyes. "Supreme Daring Crash!" She yelled. The center of her tiara extended upward and created energy that was targeted towards Caspian. He tried to dodge it but it was too late. He was hit firmly on the chest.

Tuxedo Mask was unsure what to do next. But his eyes slowly found the crystal and grabbed it. He looked at me and his eyes looked sorry. I was about to call him out but he vanished without another word.

Sailor Rose went to go look for Caspian but he was gone as well. We all ran behind to her. "That was awesome" I said to her. She still looked dazed.

Sebastian crawled on her shoulder. "I know this is hard to understand but you are Sailor Rose. Guardian of the Enchanted Rose. You are the Sailor Scout of Courage."

"Sailor Rose." She said, as if tasting the word on her tongue. "That is who I really am." She then looked at us.

Sailor Mystique, Blossom and I changed into our regular clothes. When we changed Bella gasped. "Your Sailor Sea?" she said surprised.

"I know, its hard to believe isn't?" mocked Jade.

"Hey!" I said laughing.

"We'll explain everything Bella." Sebastian said to her. We walked off the beach and into town.

As we continued walking I then remembered. I stopped in my tracks. "Sebastian" I started. "Tuxedo Mask took the homing crystal."


	6. Sailor Beauty

"What?" Sebastian placed his claws beside his face in shock.

"Homing crystal?" asked Mags.

"This is why I called you guys today. I had another dream last night. Queen Ursula created a homing crystal that can locate the Sparkling Sea Diamond. She gave it to Caspian." I continued. "During the fight Tuxedo Mask grabbed it and ran."

"Wait what's the Sparkling Sea Diamond? Is that what Caspian was looking for?" asked Bella. Jade caught her up with the Sparkling Sea Diamond and our mission to find the princess.

As the girls talked amongst themselves about our next move, I fell to my knees. I brought them closer to my chest and hugged them. "This is all my fault" I whispered. I felt Sebastians claw on my foot. I looked at him. "It's true. This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for me. I should have told you guys sooner. Now Tuxedo Mask has the crystal, and he might have already found the Diamond." I said with tears in my eyes.

Jade sat down beside me. "Ariana, you found Bella. Without her we might have lost today's battle."

"Don't cry Ariana." Bella said. "Here have this, I was saving it for later, but I think it''s time." She took out a plastic container and opened it. I smelled coffee. She gave me the container. I peered inside, it was a slice of Tiramisu.

"Bella did you make this? It smells delicious." She nodded yes. I took a bite. Oh man this is what I needed.

"Leave it to Ariana, to cheer up with food." laughed Jade.

I passed the container around so everyone could eat. We all said our thanks to Bella and congratulated her with how awesome her cooking was.

"Guys thank you for allowing me into your circle." Bella said all of a sudden,

"What do you mean?" I asked, wiping the corner of my mouth with a napkin.

"I've never really had friends before. Everyone thinks I'm weird, or my dad's weird." She started. "It's nice to have someone be there for me."

"We'll always be here for you Bella. You're one of us, and we need you. We'll always be by your side. No matter what." I said. Mags and Jade nodded.

They then wrapped their arms around Bella. Sebastian and I joined in on the hug. We all got up. "Hey how about we go out for a celebratory dinner for Bella tomorrow." suggested Jade.

"Yeah! We can go shopping beforehand." I said agreeing to the idea.

"I'm in." "Me too" both Mags and Bella shouted.

We all went our own ways after saying goodbye. I got home late. My parent's and my brother were watching a movie. I decided to skip for tonight. I went to my room. I placed my backpack on my bed and fished for the fork I found today. I traced the carvings with my finger. "It's so beautiful. I wonder how it got to the spot we found it." I said outloud.

Sebastian found his way up to my bed stand and just stared at me.

"What?"

"As we keep finding more Sailor Scouts, my memory is coming back."

"And?..." I looked at him suspiciously, hoping he had information.

"Well we have one more scout to find. If we find her soon the Sailor Scouts will be awakened and we might be able to locate the Princess and the Diamond."

"There's only one more scout? Do you know who it is, what she looks like?" I eagerly asked.

"Unfortunately no. But I sense we'll find her soon."

I yawned. It's getting late. I should be going to sleep. Bella is suppose to come over at noon so we can walk into town together. I put my head on my pillow, and my heavy eyelids closed.

"How could you lose the crystal? Do you not know who Tuxedo Mask is?" questioned Ursula. She was pacing back and forth. "We're running out of time. I suggest you do so."

Caspian turned around so he could face Ursula. His face was a mask. "I do not know his real identity your majesty. But he always shows up whenever Sailor Sea and her little friends are in danger."

"We can trap him, and force him to give us the crystal he has stolen." She was thinking out loud. I could tell she was formulating a plan.

Then my nightmare was over. Everything went black.

When I opened my eyes, the sun was illuminating my room. I stretched, and walked to the bathroom. When I walked out I changed into my casual clothes. I was dying to wear my new floral dress with my denim jacket. I put on a bit of makeup and walked to the kitchen to eat some breakfast.

"Going somewhere Ariana?" asked my mom as she placed a waffle on my plate.

"Yeah Bella is suppose to be here at noon. We're going to meet up with Mags and Jade to go shopping."

"That's nice dear. I'm glad your making new friends. Well your father and I must be going. Your brother has a soccer game. Have fun!" They walked out the door and left.

Sebastian was in the living room, taking a nap. When I finished eating, I placed the plate in the dishwasher. I decided I should wait for Bella outside. I didn't want to wake Sebastian so I just let him be.

The warm air played with my hair. I felt the warm rays of the sun on my skin. I sat on the porch watching people walk by.

"Hey kiddo ready to go?" Bella walked up. She had on some capris on with a green tank top.

"Hi Bella! Yeah let me just grab my purse." I went back inside and grabbed what I needed. Sebastian was still asleep. I turned on the tv for him so he wouldn't have to do it himself. I also left a note saying where I went.

Bella and I began our walk. We bought an ice cream cone on our way to town. We kept talking and licking our cones. "Don't tell Sebastian I had ice cream before lunch." I said to Bella. We were coming up to a building where we were suppose to meet up with Mags and Jade. We sat at a park bench where we waited.

We then heard yelling and a man was pointing upward. My eyes traced up the building and saw what was happening. The window cleaners platform had broken on one side. The two men were hanging on for dear life. Bella and I looked up in horror. The rope was slowly breaking. _What do I do? What do I do? Should I change into Sailor Sea? _I thought.

The rope broke. I heard yelling. Then I saw Sailor Sea. _Wait Sailor Sea. But I'm here and she's there. _I heard Bella gasp beside me and look from me to Sailor Sea. She caught both the window cleaners and set them on the ground safely. Everyone cheered for her.

"Don't worry! You are all safe as long as I'm around." She said. She jumped up to the top of the building and ran.

"What's the deal? She can't be Sailor Sea. That's my job." I began to say.

Bella rubbed my back. "Do you have your communicator on you? We need to call the others now."

I brought the watch toward my face and called Mags and Jade. They saw the whole thing too. We were going to meet up at the diner.

We arrived at the diner as quickly as we could. The girls were already there. Mags waved us over. Bella and I took our seats in the booth. "She just swung down and saved the guy?" we heard Sebastian questioned. He was on Mags shoulder.

Jade then told him what happened.

"There was a story about Sailor Sea unarming a burglary attempt." He recalled. "She didn't even look like you Ariana. I mean she had your hairstyle and outfit. But she had these unnatural eyes. Her outfit was a different color too."

"What we need to figure out is where she's coming from. Is she our friend or enemy." Jade continued to say.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Mags looked over at Sebastian. "Could she be the fifth Sailor Scout?"

"I have no clue." he stated bluntly.

I crossed my arms. "Well if she is the fifth Sailor Scout, there is no way she is stealing my name. I was Sailor Sea first and it's going to stay that way."

"If she is a fake, she's going to pay." Stated Bella.

The food that Mags and Jade ordered finally arrived. Once we finished eating Sebastian suggested we head to the place where we saw Sailor Sea run to and investigate. We left the diner and went to the building we saw her jump up to.

Mags took out her computer and tried looking at the physics of the situation. She pointed south, and led the way. We followed close behind. A construction sight appeared before us.

"This place gives me the creeps." I said looking around. The sun was hidden behind skyscrapers leaving an eerie light on the site. There were bulldozers, columns, bags of cement everywhere. There was a crane in the middle of everything.

We then heard a scream.

"Come on. Sounds like someones in trouble." Jade yelled.

We ran toward the sound and hid behind a dumpster. We saw Sailor Sea being held up from the crane. We then spotted Caspian.

"Oh no, he captured Sailor Sea." Bella cried out.

"Come on let's get her down" I said. Walking away from our hiding spot.

"No wait Ariana." Bella grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Bella's right. This could be a trap." Sebastian said investigating the scene.

"I don't care if it is. I want to find out who that girl think she is." I said angrily.

"Ariana's right. Let's go" Jade agreed with me. Everyone nodded an affirmative. Sebastian found a hiding spot.

"Sea Trident Power!" "Blossom Power!" "Mystique Power!" "Rose Power!" We all yelled as we transformed into the Sailor Scouts.

I climbed up one of the buildings, the Sailor Scouts did the same. "Hey Caspian. You let that phony Sailor Sea go. I am Sailor Sea, the original" I included. "Champion of Justice on Behalf of the Sea!-"

"On behalf of Cherry Empire" yelled Sailor Blossom.

"On behalf of Agrabah!" yelled Sailor Mystique.

"And on behalf of the Enchanted Rose!" yelled Sailor Rose.

"We will right wrongs and triumph over evil." We yelled in unison.

Caspian began to laugh. "Most impressive Sailor Scouts. This will be the last time we meet. Prepare yourselves." He raised his arms. Negative energy shot out of his palms and surrounded us, like a dome. "That should shut you up for a while."

"You're not getting away with this." Yelled Sailor Mystique. She brought her hands together and yelled "Mystique Fire Ignite." Flames of fire shot out of her pointed fingers. It hit the side of the dome, but nothing happened. "What?" She questioned.

"I'll give it a try." Sailor Rose looked up at Caspian. "Supreme Daring Crash!" She yelled. Her antena from her tiara extended. The power flew through her. And just like Sailor Mystique's fire, nothing happened.

Caspian laughed harder this time. He jumped to the ground and faced us. "Slow learners aren't you girls? Your powers are no match for me. Don't even waste your energy." He raised his arms once more.

The dome began to shrink little by little. _Tuxedo Mask, where are you? You're our only hope. _I looked up at the sky. It was no longer blue with the sun shining. It had turned into a deep purple, the clouds completely hiding the sun.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Tuxedo Mask run by. I don't think he could see us. The bags of cement were blocking us from his view. I kept waving my hands to grab his attention. I need to let him know that he's falling into Caspian's trap.

He was trying to save the phony Sailor Sea as she continue to yell for help. He got her down swiftly. He carried her in his arms, as he landed on the ground. I could just barely hear him say "It's alright now you're safe." The fake Sailor Sea opened her eyes. I gasped. They were an unnatural green. She raised her arm and a sharp object appeared in her hand. She then stabbed Tuxedo Mask.

"No!" I yelled watching.

The phony Sailor Sea then disintegrated leaving behind her costume. Caspian's attention was then drawn to him. He jumped a distance and landed right in front of him. "Oh Tuxedo Mask you are too gullible. Now give me the homing crystal." He stretched out his hand.

"I'll never give you that crystal." He said to him. His was breathing heavily.

"Fine have it your way." Caspian summoned a sword. He raised it above his head. Luckily Tuxedo Mask had his cane to block the blow. They dueled it out. But Tuxedo Mask tripped on his cape and fell on his back.

"Tuxedo Mask!" I pounded on the wall of the dome. It kept shrinking.

Mags was analyzing the dome we were in. "It's like a force field of negative energy. We can't get out. And nothing can come in. The energy only responds to Caspian. There's nothing we can do."

I kept my eyes on the fight between Caspian and Tuxedo Mask. Tears were beginning to form in my eyes. I knew he wouldn't be able to defeat Caspian, especially now that he's injured.

Then out of nowhere, a yellow beam of light was targeted at Caspian. He clutched his hand and yelled. "Who's there?!" He looked to where the shadow stood. I could only make out a silhouette. I knew it was a young woman. But as quickly as she got here, she disappeared.

Tuxedo Mask took this opportunity and ran to hide behind the bags of cement. We made momentary eye contact. There was pain in his eyes. Caspian then drew his attention back to Tuxedo Mask, but he was gone.

"No this cannot be. All of the Sailor Scouts are in my dome." He murmured to himself. He returned to the dome to watch us.

"That fake Sailor Sea was apart of your plan wasn't it?!" yelled Sailor Mystique trying to distract him. He was clearly mad, because he lifted his palm. In that moment the dome then began to suck the energy out of us.

"You guys try to hold on." I tried to encourage the girls. They tried, I could feel it. But I knew that we couldn't fight this energy much longer.

I was beginning to feel drained. All of us had fallen to our knees.

"Let them go. I'll give you the crystal." Tuxedo came out of his hiding place. He was clutching his shoulder, where the fake Sailor Sea had wounded him. He must have been watching.

_He came. He does care about us. Maybe he is our ally. _

"I knew you would see it my way Cape boy. Now hand over the crystal before it's too late. Come on!" Yelled Caspian with his hand outstretched. "If you give it to me, the Sailor Scouts and Sailor Sea walk free."

Tuxedo Mask looked at us and back at the crystal which he held in his hand. There was sorriness in his eyes. He was given a touch choice.

"He's not giving you anything." Said a female voice. Everyone traced where the voice came from. It was the same shadow from before. We all gasped.

It was another Sailor Scout. She had long blond hair, her ends were perfectly curled. She had her hair held back in a red almost orange bow. She had an orange skirt, sailor collar, and glove cuffs. Her bows were blue. On her forehead lay a tiara with an orange gem in the center. Her purple eyes sparkled.

She jumped off the building and landed perfectly. "I am Sailor Beauty. If you're looking for trouble then here it comes." She raised her arm and began to twirl it. "Beauty Tide Beam". A beam of orange light hit the dome, and destroyed it. This was the Sailor Scout that saved Tuxedo Mask during the duel.

"She set us free." I said. The girls stood up on their feet. "Sailor Beauty. She's our fifth scout."

The girls gasped in unison.

"That's right Sailor Scouts, the fifth Scout is finally here. I am her guardian." said a yellow fish with blue stripes. He was suspended in midair in a fishbowl. The sight almost made the Sailor Scouts giggle.

"Flounder!" I yelled his name out. The moment I said it I put my hand over my mouth. How is it that I know his name but don't know him.

He looked at me and winked. "We are finally united at last." He floated toward Sebastian to watch the showdown.

"Oh this is all very touching." Said Caspian.

I immediately stared him down. "Too bad your seafoam, you creep." I walked over to him ready for a fight.

But a voice boomed in the sky. "Come back at once Caspian" It was Ursula. Her face then appeared faintly in the sky.

"I don't have the crystal your highness"

"I know that, it is too risky. Return now. I have a new plan." She said, and then the image dissolved.

Caspian looked at all five of us. "You got lucky today. Next time your luck will be out." He then vanished.

I saw Tuxedo Mask. He looked at me for a second, then ran off. I ran to where he was. I looked for him, but he was gone. Bella walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. I gave her a smile to let her know I was ok.

The Sailor Scouts walked towards us. Flounder floated over and mentioned to Sebastian "What a wonderful sight, seeing all of us together again."

"You have not changed a bit Flounder." Sebastian retorted.

The scouts and I giggled. We all knew that Sebastian was feeling the same thing Flounder was feeling. He just didn't like showing his true emotions.

I looked over at Sailor Beauty. The wind blew her hair to the side, which made her look like a princess. Her eyes were a light purple. Her gracefulness radiated from her.

"Sailor Beauty are you the Sea Princess we're looking for?" I blurted out.

She laughed. "I don't know."

"Thanks for saving us." Sailor Mystique said to her.

"No problem. I'm just really happy that I found you guys. Flounder and I have been all over the place trying to locate you" She started. "We are officially a super team now." She put her hand in the middle. The Sailor Scouts and I quickly joined in. I felt a sense of unity with them now.

"We are finally a full fledged team-" "We are so glad to have you-" "The Sailor Scouts-" we all went around a circle.

"Alright you girls, we need to talk seriously now. Caspian is not fooling around anymore." Flounder began to say. "Queen Ursula has a new plan, and I can tell it's going to be big. You guys must be ready. We also need to get the homing crystal back from Tuxedo Mask." My heart sunk a bit when he was mentioned.

"We should train tomorrow." Suggested Sebastian.

"We can meet up at Jade's temple." I said.

"Sounds good to me." Sailor Beauty nodded. "Anyways we'll see you then. Bye." Her and Flounder left without another word.

_Wow she's awesome._ I watched as she cast off into the night.


	7. The Sea Princess

"She looks like she was in a hurry." murmured Sailor Mystique.

"I personally think she's awesome. She did save us." I said still starstruck.

"Her timing was excellent, I'll give her that. Without her we would probably be in Queen Ursula's clutches. Maybe Tuxedo Mask might have even given up the homing crystal too." commented Sailor Blossom. Everyone grew quiet for a moment.

"I think he's on our side." I suddenly said. I was looking at the almost full moon. "He was going to give up the homing crystal to save us." I turned around to face the scouts.

"I don't know how I feel about him. I feel that his motives change everytime." Sebastian spoke up. "I understand he want's to know about his past, but his actions make me question his allegiance."

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my head. I fell to the ground.

"Queen Ursula I know we can get the homing crystal. I just need another chance. I will get the crystal and take care of Tuxedo Mask." I heard Caspian's voice. He was pacing, and thinking of a plan.

"I don't want to get rid of him. I want to bring him to the palace. He can be a great asset to us. I know who he is. Listen to my orders..." Queen Ursula's voice droned on.

When I opened my eyes, Jade, Mags, Bella and my mother were looking down at me. I quickly sat up. Bad idea, traces of my headache returned.

My mother gently pushed me to lay down again. I looked around the room. I was home, and I had pajamas on. "What happened?"

"You fainted after we had Bella's dinner yesterday. You've been out cold for almost a day." Jade said.

"A day?" I panicked.

"Ariana how do you feel?" my mother asked.

"I feel alright, my headaches still here, but it's nothing I can't handle." I reassured her. "Can you give me and my friends a moment?"

She nodded and went into the kitchen to make some tea for us. The moment she closed the door I asked what really happened.

"Well after Sailor Beauty left, you just fell. We thought you collapsed because of how much energy they drained from you, so we waited for you to gain consciousness. But it never happened. We brought you home and we stayed night, we were scared. Your mom was freaking out too." Mags explained.

I looked around my bedroom and noticed how the girls were in sweatpants, and there were sleeping bags on the floor. "You guys stayed with me the whole night?" I asked.

"Yeah, we care about you Ariana." Jade then hit me on my shoulder. "Just don't scare us like that. We were worried sick. If you didn't wake up today your mom was going to take you to the hospital. What happened to you anyways?"

"I had a headache and passed out. But it only felt like minutes. Where's Sebastian?" I asked when I couldn't spot him.

"He went to tell Flounder that training was postponed until further notice." Bella reassured me.

"Has anything happened since I left?" I said with worry in my voice.

"Nothing has happened. Yet. We believe Caspian and Ursula are waiting for the time to be right." replied Mags.

"Flounder wants to train tomorrow just in case." Sebastian said climbing through the window. He then laid his eyes on me. "Oh Ariana, I'm glad you are alright. What happened? How do you feel?"

I giggled at his concern "I feel better. I had a headache." I tore my eyes away from him. I knew they would give me away.

"There's something you're not telling me." He edged on. Darn it he knows me too well.

"Alright" I sighed. "I had this sort of... vision. I don't even know if that's what you call it. But anyways it was a snippet of Caspians conversation with Ursula. They are going to try to use Tuxedo Mask in their next plan."

"When? How?" the girls questioned.

I shook my head. "I don't know. That was all I saw."

"Well we'll train tomorrow and just prepare ourselves." Sebastian said pacing on my bedstand. "You girls should go home. You have school tomorrow, and I want you four to be well rested for training. Flounder and I will be hitting you hard."

The girls began to pack their stuff. My mom then walked in with tray that held a teapot and cups. I told them they should atleast drink some tea, it'll keep them calm I teased. They drank their tea, and we just hung out. It definitely made me feel better. We knew something was coming our way, but we needed to be teenagers too.

"Thanks you guys, I really appreciate everything you have done for me. I don't know what I would do without all of you." I said hugging each of them.

I walked them to the door and said goodnight. Once they left, I decided I should go to bed too. Even though I had been passed out for a day, and up for a few hours, I still felt drained. Being a superhero and a student is hard work. I went to bed and had no nightmare or visions.

"Ariana it's 7:45! Come on wake up!" Sebastian tried to shake me. I then felt a pinch on my cheek.

I sat up and rubbed my face.

"I'm glad that work. I should have done that earlier." I wasn't exactly listening. I was still sleepy. I looked at the clock. 7:46. Oh I have time. I did a double take. _WAIT 7:46! Oh no. _I put on my clothes and brushed my teeth and left. Sebastian luckily clipped my lunch to my backpack and grabbed me a piece of toast. I have never ran so fast in my life.

When I arrived at school, I dashed up the stairs. Without falling might I add. I quietly opened the door. Luckily Ms. H had her back to the students. I creeped into class and found my seat.

"Ariana Triton, why are you 20 minutes late to my class?"

Crap. "I, um, overslept. I'm really sorry." She walked to my desk. I gave her some puppy dog eyes. That ought to do it.

"You know I really enjoyed your essay from last week. I can't wait to read the one for today. I have to make up a really good prompt now." she said looking at me. My puppy eye's did not dazzle her.

"What? Ms. H I can't have detention today. I have something afterschool. It's really important." I said.

"School's also important Ariana. You're a smart kid. Now start acting like one."

She continued to write on the board. I can't believe she called me out like that. I didn't feel like listening to her, I have enough on my mind already. I need to focus on training tonight and then trying to find the crystal and Sparkling Sea Diamond.

During lunch I told Mags and Bella to tell Flounder and Sebastian that I would be late. Mags asked me if I wanted her to tutor me. I reassured her I wasn't failing, I just needed to buy a better alarm clock.

Bella studied my face. "Hey what's that mark on your cheek?" she asked.

I touched my cheek. "Oh Sebastian pinched it this morning to wake me up." I said.

"Have you been having more nightmares?" asked Mags.

"I didn't last night. I haven't had any visions either. Maybe we can do a fire reading tonight over at Jade's." I suggested. "It can tell us what we need to be on lookout for."

"I think that's a good idea. We can find out when Ursula plans her attack." Bella then took out her lunch, and we did the same. We ate and shared our meals. I almost ate all of Bella's lunch. It was so good. I felt much better afterwards.

Everyone left school once the day was over. Except me. I stayed in my seat waiting for Ms. H to give me her essay prompt. The faster I finish the essay the faster I'll get to go train.

"Here you go. Now I want a 300 word essay on what education means to you." She handed me the piece of paper. "Look Ariana, you have been doing so well. It's just that you're late every other day. I know you can do better. I just know it."

"I really am sorry Ms. H. I just have a lot going on right now. But with some time management I'll be better. I promise." I reassured her. She walked to her desk and began to grade papers.

After drafting an outline I began to write the essay. It took me an hour with 5 minutes. I gathered my belonging and turned in my essay to Ms. H. I gave her one last apology and bolted out the doorway.

I ran to Jade's place as quickly as I could. "Oh I am so late. Jade is going to yell at me for sure." I huffed. I stopped in my tracks when I spotted Derek.

His shoulders were hunched, and his head hung low. He didn't look so good. I sneaked up behind him and yelled "Hey there's a bee on your back!" and smacked the back of his grey cardigan.

He groaned a bit, and turned around. He had circles under his eyes. His hair looked unkept and messier than usual. His eyes softened when he saw me. "Thanks Redhead. I really am not fond of bee's"

"Will you please stop calling me that."

He chuckled. "Alright I'll stop calling you that."

That easy. Somethings up. "Are you alright, you look awful." I asked him.

"Gee thanks." I raised my eyebrows at him. "I'll be alright, I'm just a bit sore." He looked around town, as if waiting for something to happen. "Hey I have to go. I'll see you around Ariana." He walked away.

Woah. That was rather odd. I then felt something warm on my hand. It was blood. I gasped. I grabbed a tissue out of my backpack and wiped my hand clean. Derek must be hurt. Somethings going on. I'm going to get to the bottom of this. He was still in sight, so I decided to follow him.

He walked through town without noticing me. He slipped through an alley, and I quickly followed. He was staring at the Marina tower. I wonder what business he had there. I decided it was time for me to know what was going on with him.

I placed my hand on his shoulder to grab his attention. "Hey!"

He almost hit my face, as he extended his arm. "Why are you following me?"

"Calm down"

"Sorry. You scared me. I thought you were someone else."

"Like who?" He looked down but he never answered my question. "I didn't mean to scare you. I was just worried about you."

He looked surprised. "Why?"

"Well for starters you're bleeding. I highly doubt you got injured at the beach."

"Why do you care? I thought you didn't like me."

I didn't know how to answer to that.

Derek continued. "Look don't worry about it Ariana. It's not serious. I promise. Go home." He walked away.

"Not serious?" I yelled. "I might not be a doctor but it's pretty obvious you're hurt. And badly!" He pretended that he didn't hear me. The nerve of him. Here I am trying to help him and he just pushes me away. I _am _going to find out what he's up to. I continued to follow him.

He walked toward the tower. The light the afternoon sun gave out turned red. He gasped.

"Derek what's going on?" I couldn't help but ask. My headache was starting up.

He turned around. "Ariana, you need to get out of here."

We were then surrounded by a red bubble that transported us toward the tower. By this time my headache was unbearable. I must have passed out.

When I opened my eyes I heard Derek yell "I want the crystal here. Winner takes all remember?" I looked to whom he was talking to. It was Caspian. Why was he arguing with him.

"If you want that crystal you must meet me on the roof. You have five minutes." He warned and vanished.

I stood up. Did Ursula bring him here because of me. The floor we were one then dropped in temperature. Snow began to form on the floor, and icicles on the ceiling.

"Well Derek, I hope you and your friend are good runners." Caspians voice boomed. He was nowhere in sight.

"You said you wouldn't harm her. It's me you want. Leave her alone." Derek yelled. Icicles began to fall from the ceiling. Derek pushed me away from one. We then began to run. There was an elevator on the other side of the floor. "Come on!" He yelled as more icicles fell.

I pushed the button for the elevator multiple times. The elevator finally arrived. Derek and I went in immediately after the doors opened. We caught our breath. "Phew, that was close." I huffed.

"Something tells me it's not over yet."

As the words left his mouth, the elevator walls turned into deep green... vines? I feel like I've seen this texture before. But where? The elevator door vanished. All that we could see was the window. We were going up. It had darken outside. The city lights were shining in the distance. The moon made the ocean sparkle.

Derek must have seen how unnerved I was. "Don't worry Ariana. Everythings going to be alright. I won't let anything hurt you."

My heart began to thump louder in my chest. I could feel my cheeks grow red. I turned around so he wouldn't see that I was blushing. "This elevator ride is taking forever." I said looking out the window.

"You are pretty impatient aren't you." he chuckled.

"Hey Derek, why are you after this 'homing crystal'?"I asked. I then realized it was rude. "Sorry. That's nosy for me to ask. You don't have to answer."

He laughed. Then all traces of his laughter left. "I want to know who I am. That homing crystal can locate the Sparkling Sea Diamond and help me figure out my past." He said seriously. "I guess I can tell you a bit about myself. We're friends right?"

I nodded. "Yeah"

"Well when I was a kid, my parents and I lived on the beach. We owned a boat. Every Sunday we would just take it out and eat lunch on it. One day we went out and everything was perfect. The sky was blue and the sun was warming our skin. The breeze was good too. All of a sudden a storm came in. The sea turned violent. I lost my parents that day, and my memory. I was 7 at the time."

I looked at him. I placed my hand on his hand. He didn't pull it away. He laced his fingers through mine.

He continued to tell his story. "I woke up at the hospital unsure of what happened. The doctors came in to check my vitals. They were speaking to each other. I overheard that I had amnesia. They tried to locate other family members, but I didn't have any. They arranged for an orphanage." He paused. "I lived in the orphanage until I could get a job. Once I had the money I moved into an apartment. My life had turned around at that point. But a few weeks ago I've been having these reoccurring dream." His eyes met mine. He continued. "There's this princess waiting for me. She keeps begging for me to bring her this Sparkling Sea Diamond. I think she can help me figure out who I am and my past. What's weird is that I think I've already met her. You probably think I'm crazy."

"No, not at all. I know what it's like to have the same dreams, or in my case nightmares."

He smiled down at me. "Thanks for listening to me Redhead."

I tore my hand from his and crossed my arms. "I thought you weren't going to call me that anymore? Remember?" I angrily said.

"Of course." He said gently.

"Anyways, I'm glad you told me Derek. It must be hard not knowing who you are."

He smiled and looked out the window. I kept my eyes on him. The side of his face continued to remind me of Tuxedo Mask. I shook my head to wipe away that idea. The elevator finally halted. I looked out the window and realized how all of the lights from the city had gone out.

We then saw a red glow come from above us. I squinted and panicked when I figured out what it was. "It's fire. What do we do now?" I yelled. It was coming down pretty fast. _Sailor Sea could get us out of this. _I thought. _But then Derek will find out who I am._ I knew there was only one choice. I was not going to die here, and I was not going to let Derek die here either.

"Caspian you're not getting away with this." I yelled. "SEA TRIDENT POWER!"

As I was transforming I could barely hear Derek gasp. He looked like he was in shock. I grabbed him and jumped a distance to get to the top floor. The elevator beneath us blew up. Smoke poured out, which hid us when we landed.

Caspian laughed. "Poor kids. Oh well. I finally have the homing crystal."

"Hold it!" I yelled. "It takes more than fire to put out Sailor Sea. You should know that by now. "

"Oh the irony of the situation makes me laugh. I am not after you today, but your pal Tuxedo Mask."

Tuxedo Mask? I wiped away the confusion off my face. "He's not even here Caspian."

"Yes I am." I heard the voice behind me. I turned around, knowing whose voice I already heard. "I am Tuxedo Mask."

"You are?" I questioned, looking at Derek. He took out a rose from his pocket and nodded. He threw it at Caspian, who dodged it. I looked back at Derek but he had already transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

"Sailor Sea you should go. This fight doesn't concern you." He said.

"I'm not leaving. This concerns me as much as it does you." I sighed. "Look if we work together we can defeat Caspian."

"I appreciate what you're trying to do. But I need to get the crystal. I need to figure out who I am on my own." His deep blue eyes looked sorry. "I'll be alright, I promise."

"Are you two done yet?" We heard Caspian say. "Tuxedo Mask, do you still want to duel for the crystal? Or are you to busy cozying up to Sailor Sea."

"I will fight you Caspian. But you have to guarantee Sailor Sea's safety, and that you won't cheat your way through the fight." Tuxedo Mask replied, walking toward him.

"Of course." He said "You have my word."

I saw something shimmer behind me. I turned around to see what it was. It was a sharp icicle and it was flying towards Tuxedo Mask. "Watch out!" I screamed. But it was too late. It has stabbed him on his side. He fell on his back, his mask flying off his face. I instantly ran to him. I crouched down beside him. Caspian laughed at the sight that laid out before him.

"Sailor Sea, it's up to you to get the crystal." He grabbed his side. I placed his head on my lap to comfort him. "Ariana, I want you to know that..." He huffed out a breathe. "I have always been on your side. I always will be." He grabbed my hand, and I intertwined my fingers through his.

"Tuxedo Mask. Derek, please don't go." Tears formed in my eyes. I then heard people behind me. I turned my head, it was the Scouts. All five of them. Sebastian and Flounder came in behind them.

"Thats Tuxedo Mask" I heard Sailor Beauty whisper.

"Yeah. It looks like we're too late." replied Sailor Mystique, her voice cracking.

"Derek you can't leave. Please don't leave me." My tears began to rush off my face. A warm light surrounded the two of us. A diamond then sparkled between us. I looked at how bright it was shining.

"The Sparkling Sea Diamond." I heard Sebastian say.

"Ariana's tear has crystallized." Sailor Blossom cried out.

The Sparkling Sea Diamond was surrounded by a pink light. It sparkled so brightly that I had to squint my eyes to properly see it. It size was small but it was beautiful. It was full of brilliance.

"AHH!" Caspian yelled, shielding his face. "What is that bright light."

I laid Derek's head gently on the floor and stood up. A green wand with a forming wave appeared. The Sparkling Sea Diamond placed itself in the center. I then felt a warm sensation on my forehead. My tiara was laying on the floor. In its place was a sea shell silhouette on my forehead.

"Ariana's the Sea Princess. She's the one we've been looking for." I heard Flounder say. "Look the Tidal Wand showed itself as well."

I then felt the room begin to spin. I was unsure of what was happening. When the room stopped spinning I looked down. I was wearing a long light purple dress, with off the shoulder sleeves. It sparkled. The dress had beautiful detailing on the front. It had a bow on back too. I had starfish earrings on, and a matching bracelet. My hair was parted to the side, and there was a pearl starfish brooch on one side.

Me? Ariana a princess? This is too weird.


	8. The Aftermath

"Sailor Sea" I hear Sebastian mumble. Suddenly the seashell silhouette on his forehead released a quick beam. It hit my seashell silhouette and images flashed through my mind. But I did not understand what they meant. "She's the Sea Princess. Right in front of me and I didn't even realize it."

I heard Tuxedo Mask cry out in pain. I laid his head on my lap gently. He opened his eyes. They grew wide when he saw me. "You're the one, the one I've been looking for." He said smiling. I held his hand and nodded back with a smile on my face.

"Enough. I want that Sparkling Sea Diamond." Yelled Caspian. He released a wave of negative energy from his hand.

It hit me the most. I knew I had to protect Derek. I realized I had the Tidal Wand in my hand. I held it up in the air. "Sea Cosmic Power!" I said. A light shone so bright that it knocked Caspian to the ground. He fell down unconscious.

I quickly returned my attention back to Derek. I knew he was in a lot of pain. His face would crunch up in agony. I held his hand. Tears began to stream down my face. "Derek don't leave me. I need you. Just hang on."

His free hand found my face. He gently caressed my cheek. My eyes met his "Ariana, thank you for helping me remember everything. Including my past as Prince Eric. I told you I would follow you anywhere."

When I heard him say Prince Eric, memories came rushing back. The memories that Sebastian passed down to me earlier now made sense. " How could I forget that I was Ariel, Princess of Atlantica?" He let out a chuckle.

Our story was coming back to me." You were the prince from Land I was the princess from the Sea."

"I still remember our last day together." He said sadly.

"It was day's until our wedding. Atlantica was under attack. My parents had summoned you to help us defeat Ursula. We knew the battle was coming closer. I gave you my starfish locket in case something did happen." I said. "We tried to keep the kingdom joyous. We did not want fear to overrule everyone's thoughts."

The flashbacks came to me. I saw my beautiful palace, I saw the moon shimmering down on us. I remembered giving Eric my locket. The starfish locket had been passed down to me. It was encrusted with multiple jewels, and played a song that later became mine and Eric's.

"You did follow me. I couldn't have come this far without you" I said when my flashback ended.

The light from the Tidal Wand shone once more. It had transformed me back into Sailor Sea. I collapsed momentarily on Derek's chest.

"Sailor Sea!" I heard Sailor Beauty cry out. She and the rest of the Sailor Scouts came to my aid.

We then heard groans come from Caspian. He was beginning to wake up. He got to his feet, and scanned the room. There was confusion in his face, and as his eyes swept his surrounding, recognition began to hit him. When he saw us, he ran towards us.

"Princess!" The scouts yelled in unison. Sailor Blossom carried me away from the soon to be fight. I was still weak. The remaining Scouts stood protectively in front of Derek

"Give me the Sparkling Sea Diamond!" He yelled.

"You have to get through us!" shouted Sailor Rose.

"You know what I have a better idea." He outstretched his arms. Derek rose from the ground and floated toward Caspian. He carried him in his arms and vanished.

My eyes were beginning to open when I saw Caspian take away Derek. "No! Let him go!" I struggled in Sailor Blossom's arm's. "Tuxedo Mask! Derek! Give him back to me!"

The Sailor Scouts tried to help Sailor Blossom to contain me. "We'll get him back. I promise." said Sailor Beauty.

A sharp pain then started on the right side of my temple. The pain grew more intense by the minute. I felt Sailor Mystiques arms around me trying to keep me steady. I could not handle the pain. The last image my eyes caught were of the Sailor Scouts looking at me with worried expressions, and Sebastian and Flounder coming to my side.

" Great work Caspian, We now have Tuxedo Mask in our clutches." Ursula laughed. She walked toward to a bed that was like a chamber. Inside the chamber was Derek. He was being healed from his wounds, and yet there was something negative radiating inside the chamber. "As we speak he is being brainwashed. His mind is strong, but in a few days Prince Eric will be under our control. We'll get that Sparkling Sea Diamond back" She smiled at Caspian.

His face relaxed when he saw Ursula smile. But as quickly as she put the smile on, her face transformed into something unsatisfying. Caspian tensed up again.

"It will be harder to retrieve back the Diamond, especially now since the princess has it." She faced Caspian. "I hope you have a plan."

"Of course. I am still trying to think through it. But it should not be so difficult. The Sparkling Sea Diamond is in the hands of a sixteen year old. I highly doubt she knows how to use."

"I pray that you're right." She walked back to Derek's chamber. She peered inside. "Caspian I need you to collect more energy so our brainwashing on Prince Eric is unbreakable. Do you think you can manage?"

"Yes my queen."

"Good, you may leave now."

Caspian walked out of the throne room. Ursula continued to lay her eyes on Derek. "Turning you against the princess will be difficult but I know if I do so you will bring me the Sparkling Sea Diamond faster than Caspian." She placed her hand up against the glass.

Derek was faintly saying "Ariana... Ariana.."

"Ariana, you will forget all about her soon enough." Ursula cackled.

I was beginning to gain consciousness slowly. My head was pounding. But I layed where I was.

"Which way Blossom?" I heard Mystique ask.

I heard the typing of keys. "I am not sure yet. My computer can't get the right readings. I feel like we're in a different dimension. Which would make sense since my computer is barely working."

"It could be a time warp" suggested Sebastian.

"It is possible" Flounder said. "There's a chance we might be stuck wandering around this creepy cave for some time."

"Oh please don't say that." Rose said. "Ariana might be the smallest of the scouts but she isn't that light."

I realized that I was being carried by Sailor Rose. Her strong arms held my legs, while my arms were wrapped around her neck. "Hey!" I muttered "I heard that."

The Scouts gasped. "She's waking up."

I moaned as I opened my eyes. My headache was disappearing slowly, but there were faint traces of it.

Blossom walked over to me and checked my pulse. "It's better now. You are going to be alright." She said with a reassuring smile.

"Sailor Sea are you alright?" questioned Sailor Rose. I gave her a smile to reassure I was feeling better.

"Welcome back." said Sailor Mystique. "You've been out of it for a while. Do you remember anything? Remember where you are? Remember what happened?"

I looked around the room. The hallway, or cave, was dark and damp. There were piles of broken columns stacked against the walls. I climbed off Rose's back.

The girls outstretched their arms as if catching me if I were to fall. I was steady on my feet as my eyes continued to scan my surroundings.

I then remembered everything that happened before I fell unconscious. "Tuxedo Mask? Where is he?" I began to panic.

"Ursula has him." Sailor Mystique stated. "He seemed like he was hurt pretty badly."

_That makes me feel loads better. _I sarcastically stated in mind. I sighed heavily. _What am I going to do without Derek?_ I know that I barely knew him in this life, but I knew him really well in my previous life. "I remember" I said my thoughts out loud.

Flounders bowl hovered toward us. He glanced at Sebastian, who nodded. He then began. "Alright girls. If we are going to help Derek, you girls must understand your past. Sebastian and I are just remembering too."

The Scouts and I took a seat on one of the broken pillars. Sebastian and Flounder faced us. Sailor Rose asked "Are we apart of the kingdom of Atlantica?"

"Not quite." Began Sebastian. "Flounder and I were Ariel's guardians." He looked at me.

"We lived in the underwater kingdom of Atlantica." started Flounder. "Queen Ursula had been seeking revenge after King Triton and Queen Athena. Triton had trapped Ursula in the depths of the ocean after she tried to take Ariel away from Eric. Everything was well for a while. Since the King and Queen realized that the love between Ariel and Eric was too strong and true, they had the kingdom of Atlantica rise from the ocean floor. They wanted them to be together. The citizens of Atlantica were given feet and had the choice of turning back into mermaids when they desired."

"But how do we fit into this story?" asked Sailor Blossom.

"I am getting there! Be patient." Sebastian said, being dramatic as usual.

"Anyway's Queen Athena was raising Ariel to follow in her footsteps since she was the heir of to the throne. Ariel had a court. This is where you girls come in. " He winked at Sailor Blossom. "All five of you have your own kingdom and your own story, but that will be saved for another day. Anyways, you girls protected and helped Ariel."

"We all lived in a world called Disney. The kingdoms lived in peace, and harmony. This time period was called the Sterling Millenium. All around the globe you five were scattered. But as Ursula was breaking through the sea, the Queen summoned you to stay with us until Ursula was gone forever. She trusted you five to keep Ariel safe from her clutches." Flounder continued to tell the tale. " She was a bit too focused on planning her wedding, shadowing her mother, and just being herself."

"There was a ball one night at the castle. The unison between the merfolk and humans was growing stronger by the day. The peace was shattered when Ursula had found a way to destroy the Sterling Millenium. She made her way to Atlantica and attacked us with a vengeance. The king and queen defeated Ursula. They casted her away into the galaxy. Unfortunately the Kingdom of Atlantica was completely destroyed. The king and queen used their remaining energy to send Ariel and her court to a new future on a different world, which happened to be Earth."

"Sebastian and I were sent here to be the Sailor Scout's guardians." Flounder said proudly.

"Why is it that we do not recall any of this? It doesn't make sense." questioned Sailor Rose.

"It kind of does, I mean if you think about it. Queen Athena and King Triton wanted us to be happy. They sent us here to a new time and place hoping it would be peaceful.

"But if Ursula did come back again the King and Queen made sure we could activate the Sailor Scouts to stop her." Sebastian informed us.

"Now that we have the Sparkling Sea Diamond, Ursula doesn't stand a chance against us, especially with Sailor Sea and the Tidal Wand." He swam around in his bowl excitedly.

"But-" Interrupted Sebastian. "Now that they have Derek, you girls will need to work hard to beat them. It will be difficult, so prepare yourselves."

"We don't want the same thing to happen to us that happened to the kingdom of Atlantica." stood Sailor Beauty. "Our universe would be destroyed. We must stand up to them and fight, so we can have a future we deserve."

The scouts went around nodding yes and agreeing with Sailor Beauty. I looked up at them with tears in my eyes.

"I don't think I'm strong enough. I don't think I can do this." I looked at each of them. "I'm sorry. I am just not cut out for this. Count me out." I stood up and walked away from them. I needed a second to myself.

Sailor Rose walked towards me and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Sailor Sea you don't mean that do you? We need you."

Sebastian crawled on my shoulder. "You're the princess, you have power that no one else has."

"SO?!" I yelled frustrated. "I can just barely handle being Sailor Sea, and then juggling school. I can't do this. I just cant."

"You're just overwhelmed Ariana, you need to time to think and rest." Flounder looked at me with his cute little blue eyes.

"I am overwhelmed, but I don't want to think. I want to get Derek back safely. I want to go home. I want to spend my life on the beach." I began to weep.

Sailor Mystique then walked towards me. She gripped my shoulders hard and began to shake me. I was taken aback, so were the rest of the scouts. I looked at her. "Sailor Sea, we need you, I need you. I never really thought of you as a leader, but you proved me wrong today. You handled the Sparkling Sea Diamond perfectly. Without you, things might have gone differently."

"You did completely wipe out Caspian." giggled Flounder. Sebastian agreed.

"Guys give her a break." Sailor Blossom defended me. She smiled brightly. "Anyways I think I found a way out of here." She said closing the mini computer she held in her hand.

"Good work Sailor Blossom" stated Sebastian. "Let's go home and watch a movie. Get our minds off all of this."

Sailor Beauty laughed. "I need a movie night urgently."

We all laughed. I was beginning to cheer up. I did enjoy watching movies. I knew I was being selfish, the Scouts need me as much as I need them. "Thanks you guys. I'm sorry for what I said. I don't actually mean it. I'm just a bit scared." I said.

The girls hugged me and reassured me we'd get Derek back. Sailor Blossom then had us follow her.

As we walked through the dark corridor, the temperature began to drop. I began to shiver and rub my arms to produce heat. We then heard the floor began to crack. We ran behind Blossom. She stopped in her tracks, and we all ran into her.

"I want that Sparkling Sea Diamond!" Caspian shouted at us. He was floating above the ground.

I ordered Sebastian and Flounder to go find cover. They wished us luck and ran off.

"You're going to have to fight me if you want that Diamond!" responded Sailor Beauty stepping forward.

"And me!" Sailor Rose stood beside her. "Supreme Daring Smash!" she yelled. The power surging through Rose was targeted at Caspian. But it seemed to not have damaged Caspian in any way.

"Beauty Tide Beam!" shouted Sailor Beauty. But just like Sailor Rose, nothing happened. Caspian remained floating, untouched. There was a sphere of negative energy around him. It seemed to be absorbing the energy the scouts threw at him.

"We need to stop him!" shouted Sailor Blossom.

"But how?!" questioned Sailor Mystique.

"There is no way to stop me!" laughed Caspian. He drew one of his arms up A ball of energy grew from his fingertips. I gasped when I realized he was holding the energy Sailor Rose and Beauty threw at him. Caspian then threw the ball at them.

Sailor Rose and Beauty were hit with the ball of energy. They fell to the ground, but quickly got up. "We're not giving up." they said in unison. Caspian just laughed and created a second ball of energy. This time he threw it harder at them. The girls were impacted by the hit.

"Watch out!" I yelled too late.

Sailor Beauty fell to her knees first, Sailor Rose fell after.

"Hand over the Diamond now!" Caspian shouted angrily. "Unless you want to end up like your friends."

Sailor Mystique stood forward. She then looked at me and Sailor Blossom. "I'll try to stop him, Blossom get her out of here." She nodded at me. "It'll be ok. Just go." She walked towards Caspian. "Mystique Fire Ignite!" she yelled.

Once again her powers did nothing. Caspian absorbed the energy and threw it back at her. Mystique drew out her arms to shield herself. She held on for a few seconds until she couldn't handle it anymore. She fell on her back.

"NO! Sailor Mystique!" I yelled.

Caspian began to descend to the floor. Once his feet touched the ground he looked at me and Blossom. "Get out of the way Sailor Blossom. It isn't you I am after." He said.

"Not a chance. If you want her, you must go through me." She pushed me farther back, while she faced Caspian. They walked around each other, never losing eye contact. "What is it you want with the Diamond anyways?"

He smirked at her. "Oh sweetheart, you wouldn't understand." He joked.

She laughed. "Try me." They continued to circle around each other. I was waiting for a moment for Caspian to be distracted so I can throw my tiara at him. But I had to wait, knowing my tiara could possibly hurt Blossom.

"The Sparkling Sea Diamond has unlimited power. The energy it carries is strong and it can revive anything. Even an ancient kingdom from long ago."

"The Sterling Millenium" whispered Blossom.

"Precisely. Ursula and I want to bring it back so we can rule it. Ursula has grown weak, but with the Diamond, her powers will grow. She would be able to cast a spell to bring the Sterling Millenium."

"She's using you Caspian. She will get what she wants out of you and then she'll throw you away." Blossom said to him.

"No!" He yelled. "She wouldn't." He then outstretched his arms and sent a wave of negative energy. It threw Blossom 10 feet away from where she stood. I ran to her.

"Sailor Blossom! Can you hear me?" I kneeled down beside her.

"Sorry princess. He was too strong for me." She looked at me and then closed her eyes.

_That's it. I had it. My friends risked their lives for me. Now it's my turn. _I thought to myself. I stood up. _Don't worry Sailor Scouts, I won't let you down. Not this time. _

I took out the Tidal Wand. I felt stronger holding it in my hands. "Come on Caspian, if you want the Diamond you have to go through me."

"Finally!" He muttered "The challenge I was looking for." He then created the same negative energy and targeted it towards me.

I held the wand in front of me. _For my friends._ I said in my mind. "Cosmic Sea Power!" I yelled. The wand shone a green light. It was pushing back the negative energy. I was growing tired, but I kept going. The light illuminated the whole hallways, it was shining so bright I had to close my eyes.

After a few seconds the light went away. I opened my eyes preparing to fight Caspian. But he was gone. I looked at the wand, which was still in my outstretched hands. _Woah where did that come from._

The girls were beginning to wake up. I ran to each of them. "Are you ok?" I asked them.

Sailor Rose scratched her head. "I think we're alright."

You guy's didn't have to risk your lives for me." I said.

"Of course we had to. You're our princess. It is our duty to protect you. Don't you dare laugh because I said duty." Sailor Beauty said seriously. But after a few seconds she began to laugh, we all joined in.

"Did you take on Caspian yourself?" asked Sailor Mystique surprised.

"With the help of you guys and the wand." I smiled at her.

"She handled that wand like a pro." remarked Flounder. He and Sebastian came out of their hiding spot.

"Come on you guy's we seem to be out of that time vortex." said Sailor Blossom. We followed her out.

We made it back to the bay. The Marina Tower, was no longer there. In it's place was a pile of rocks.

The scouts and I watched the sunrise. I stood up and went to be by myself for a while. I admired the orange pink sky, the yellow sun just playing with the shimmering water of the ocean. I closed my eyes. _Oh Derek, I don't know where you are. But I will find you, we'll be together again soon. I promise._

"There you are Sailor Sea." I heard Sailor Beauty call out.

I turned around and smiled.

"Hey are you alright?" asked Sailor Mystique.

"Yeah, just a bit tired. I'll be ok." I paused.

"I hope you know that we will always be right beside you." Sailor Mystique reassured me.

I went to go hug her. I then looked at the scouts "Thank you. All of you. Without you I probably wouldn't have had the strength to fight Caspian."

"Oh nonsense. We saw how you handled the Tidal Wand against him." Sebastian crawled up to my shoulder. "Your parents would have been so proud."

I looked at him and smiled. I felt better knowing I would be making my parents proud.

"All of you were great today." Sebastian continued. "I suppose my training is pulling off after all." He chuckled. We all joined in.

"It's going to be a tough fight against Ursula and her devious plan." Flounder interjected, after laughing. " But I know we can stop her. "

"I believe in us. I know we can do it." I said.

The girls looked at me in surprise. "You do?" asked Sailor Blossom skeptically.

"I honestly do. I know earlier I was overwhelmed and I said weird things because I was scared." I looked at the scouts with softer eyes. "After seeing what we're capable of, I think we can pull it off."

I was then jammed into the center of a hug. I couldn't help but laugh. Once we let go I looked up at the sky. _We'll get you back Tuxedo Mask. _


	9. Girls Night Out

After battling Caspian the girls and I went out for breakfast. I was hungry but throughout the whole morning my thoughts would go back to Derek.

_I told you I would follow you anywhere. _

"Ariana? Ariana?!" I heard Briar Rose call out. She shook my shoulder to grab my attention. I blinked at her. "Are you ok?" she asked concerned. I was taken aback by the stranger, but then I realized Briar Rose was Sailor Beauty.

I placed a smile on my face. "Oh yeah, you know just a bit tired. " I looked at the clock. "I should be getting home." I stood up "I'll call you guys later. I'm probably going to take a nap. See you guys." I waved goodbye as I made my way out the door.

"We need to give her some space. We can't just follow her everywhere. She's 16, she's not a child." I overheard Mags say to the girls.

I ignored what they said and walked home. It was such a nice day. Maybe after my nap I'll go to the beach. When I opened the door to my house, it smelled like banana bread. I followed the scent to the kitchen. There it was, the banana bread, right out of the oven. I grabbed a slice and ran to my room. I fell to my bed. And closed my eyes.

When I opened them again the sun was coming through the windows. The sunshine painted my room a welcoming yellow with a hint of orange. I sat up and stretched. I felt a lot better. I looked over to the clock it was only 2. My eyes then spotted the antique fork. I should put it in my cave.

I leaped out of bed and changed my clothes. I grabbed my bag and walked into the living room. My parents and my brother weren't there. I found a note on the kitchen table.

_Ariana,_

_We went out for lunch and a movie, we tried to wake you, but you were completely asleep. There is leftover chinese food. Be home around 7. _

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad._

Cute. Well they need a day to themselves, and so do I. I went to the beach.

Luckily Andy wasn't working today. I didn't need him talking to me about Derek. I changed into my swimsuit, and ran to the water. I began to swim and look at the underwater life. There were tiny blue fishes swimming with me. One even faced me. I winked at him, and I could have sworn he smiled. I shook the idea out of my head. I resurfaced, and saw something swimming toward me. I squinted to get a better view, and then realized it was Sebastian.

"Will you wait for me Ariana!" he huffed. "I'm not as young as I use to be."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry Sebastian, I just needed to blow off steam."

"I can't believe I did not realize you were Princess Ariel." He huffed. "You are practically a mermaid."

"Can you tell me more about my past life?" I asked him curiously while floating on my back.

"Well I remember a bit about you." He started. "You were a wild one. You were headstrong, independent, and just a wonderful person. Just like today."

"No I mean tell me a story about my past life. Like did I do anything crazy?"

"Hmmmm" He seemed in thought. "Oh there was this one time, I was conducting a concert. You were suppose to sing the closing song. But when I cued you in, you weren't there. Your parents later informed me that you went out on an adventure."

"An adventure?" I questioned.

"Yeah, you went out on some sort of treasure hunt." He said.

That reminded me about the fork. I quickly swam back to shore, leaving Sebastian behind.

"Ariana where are you going?!" I heard him call out.

I grabbed my towel and dried off. I put on my cover up and grabbed my belongings. I made my way down the beach. As I was walking towards my "cave", I saw a group of four girls under an umbrella. They had hats on and glasses. I caught a glimpse of a blue and yellow fish in a bowl. _It's the girls._ I thought to myself.

When I walked passed their spot I said hello. Mags was almost tempted to say hello, but Briar Rose caught her in time. I giggled as I walked on. I could hear them walking behind me.

As I approached my cave I moved the rock that blocked the entrance. I found the cave when I was walking on the beach one day. It was hidden from the shore. When I walked in the walls were covered in seashell bits. There was an opening in the ceiling that allowed the moon or sun to illuminate it. I decided from that moment forward, it would be my hideout. No one has ever discovered it. I placed all of the objects I found in the ocean in here.

The ocean carries hidden treasure which I am fortunate to find. Last month I found a candleholder, and in one of the spots I had placed a knife I had found. I placed the fork next to the knife, all I need now is a spoon.

"Woah, look at this stuff" I heard Briar Rose say.

I turned around and smiled at the girls. "Isn't it neat?" I said.

"It looks like your collection's complete." Jade responded looking around.

"You have everything." Mags said examining a box full of trinkets.

I laughed. "Not quite."

"Ariana, is this all yours?" Flounder asked. He was being carried around by Briar Rose.

"Yeah, I found all of this in the ocean."

"I feel nostalgic coming in here. It feels almost familiar." Flounder continued.

"Me too." we heard Sebastian pant. He was out of breathe.

Bella giggled. "Sebastian maybe you should train with us, start toning those claws."

"Haha you are hilarious, you know that?" he taunted.

I took a seat on the sandy floor. The girls did the same, we sat in a circle. We sat there awkwardly for a while. They all looked at each other, trying to avoid eye contact with me.

"Guy's I know you are all trying to cheer me up. I'm ok I promise." I reassured them. I know they were all looking after me.

"We know how hard this must be for you Ariana." said Mags. "Derek was a big part of your past life. Then he came back into this life, just to have someone take him away from you. It's hard."

Jade grabbed her purse and pulled something out. "Here Ariana" she placed the starfish locket into my hands. "It must have fallen during the fight yesterday. I know it means a lot to you."

Looking at the locket made my heart hurt. Jade placed her hand on my shoulder and gently squeezed it. I looked at her. "Thank you." I managed to whisper.

"Hey I know what we can do." Started Briar Rose. "How about we have a girls night out. We had a long fight yesterday, I think we deserve a treat. I saw a new salon and spa having a grand opening we should definitely check it out."

"I'm in." "Yeah so am I." Responded Jade and Bella.

"I guess it would be nice" Mags thought about it.

"Maybe we can do something different with your hair Ariana." suggested Briar Rose.

I automatically grabbed my hair. "Nah, I think my hair is fine just how it is. But I will take you up on your offer on going to the spa." I said.

"Then it's settled. Let's go." Briar Rose grabbed my arm and led me out of the cave. The girls followed behind. When we walked past the bathrooms I suggested that it would probably be a good idea if I were to change and not show up in a bathing suit and a cover up. The girls laughed. I went in and changed quickly. As I walked out the girls bought ice cream cones.

"Here you go." Mags handed me my cone.

"Aaaw thanks." I grabbed my ice cream and began to lick it.

"Geez we should have given her ice cream sooner. Look at how happy she is." Laughed Bella.

The girls and I made our way to the Salon and Spa. Briar Rose led the way as we followed. She seemed really excited. She kept skipping and smiling back at us. When we arrived, there was a huge crowd.

"Woah, is this the place?" asked Jade.

"Yeah, they have some promotion going on. That's why there are so many people." Briar Rose informed us. "Atleast the crowd is slowly disappearing."

We waited in line for atleast 20 minutes. I didn't mind waiting. I kept observing my surrounding and I did a bit of people watching. I then felt Mags pulled me into the Salon.

I quirky young lady welcomed us in. "Hello girls. My name is Trish, I will be taking care of you guys. What would you girls want done?"

I looked around the salon. There were different stations. Along one side of the wall were mirrors and hairdressers styling hair. Each station was neat and tidy. The hairdressers were young as well. They seemed to be friendly because their clients were all smiling and laughing.

In the corner there was a nail station. Some of the employees were either working on pedicures while others were working on manicures. The amount of different nail polish blew me away.

Then there was a hallway that led to a spa room. Trish handed us a brochure and gave us time to figure out what we wanted to do. We decided to take a seat in the lounge.

"This place looks expensive." whispered Mags.

A young man came out and handed all of us lemonades. "Heres your complimentary drinks."

As he walked away Briar Rose mentioned how attractive he was. I mean he was cute, but he wasn't that attractive.

Jade's eyes kept creeping around the salon. "There are so many people here."

There were a bunch of teens here and a lot of middle aged woman. There was no man in site, other than the ones working here.

Trish then walked up to us. "So did you girls decide what you want to do?"

"Yeah I was wondering if I could do the spa option." Jade asked.

"Me too", "I'd like to do the same." Bella and Mags chimed in.

Trish smiled at them "Of course, just follow me." She led them into the back of the salon.

"What are you planning on doing Ariana?" asked Briar Rose curiously.

"I think I might do my nails." I said observing the stubs I call fingernails. "You?"

"I'm debating on nails or hair." she said.

I smiled at her. "I think you should do both."

"You know what, I like that idea." She grabbed a hold of my hand and led me to the nail station. We picked out colors together. I wanted a nice turquoise color for my fingernails and I chose a light blue one for my toes. Briar chose a pretty pink for her fingernails, and the same shade of blue I chose for my toes for hers too.

Once Briar Rose was done with her nails, Trish led her over to a hair stylist. B.R looked at me, as if making sure I was alright. I gave her a thumbs up. I overheard that she wanted a deep conditioning treatment. Her stylist began to work her magic.

"How do you like them?" asked my nail artist.

I raised my fingertips. _What sorcery is this?_ My fingernails wore a torquiose color with gold glitter fading out. "I love them. Thank you so much." She led me to a nook, where my nails were meant to dry. I sat there for five minutes. I then saw Trish walk over to me.

"Hey, since it's our grand opening we just wanted to let you know that our hair steaming treatment is on the house. So once you're done please let me know."

"Oh, thank you." I said.

I scanned the room to see how B.R was doing. Her stylist was just about to seat her at one of the hair dryers. I waved at her. But she kept reading the magazine she was handed.

I didn't get a magazine since I would most likely ruin my nails. There was no TV for me to watch either so I just looked around the room. I then spotted Trish. She looked determined. She kept her eyes on B.R. As she reached her she began to shake her. I jumped from my seat.

"Hey what's going on?" B.R. asked tensely.

"Transform!" She yelled angrily at her. "I know you're Sailor Sea. Give me the Sparkling Sea Diamond."

The clients began to look scared and some even bang to yell. The people working at the salon began to spray the room with what seemed like a knockout gas. The room went quite. I knew B.R needed me, I covered my nose with my sweater, so I wouldn't be knocked out.

"Me? Sailor Sea?" B.R. responded.

"I analyzed your hair. It matched with Sailor Sea's hair."

I gasped. My hair must have clinged on to B.R. clothes today. She's in this mess because of me. Why can't I do anything right? I crawled over to the Spa room's in the back. When I got there, my stomach dropped. Jade, Mags, and Bella were unconscious. It seemed as if the workers sprayed the gas there too. Luckily no one was in the room with them. I took the opportunity to change into Sailor Sea.

"Sea Trident Power!" I yelled. Once I finished changing I ran to help Briar Rose. She was being sprayed by the knockout gas. I kicked it away from B.R's face.

"Looking for me!" I yelled at her.

Trish, who transformed into this weird robotic hairdresser, gasped. "What? How can this be?" She looked back between Briar Rose and I.

"I am Sailor Sea. Champion of Love and Justice. On behalf of the Sea I will right wrongs and triumph over evil." I looked directly at her, never losing eye contact. "And that means you!"

Trish ran towards me with a hair dryer. I couldn't help but laugh. "You think a hairdryer is going to stop me?"

But at that moment fire came out of the hair dryer. Luckily I dodged it in time, but I did fall while doing so. I hid behind one of the counters. Once I felt the flames die off, I ran from the spot.

Trish followed me to the nail station. I jumped from table to table trying to avoid the scissors she threw at me. _Why scissors? Why couldn't it have been cookies, or cake. _I thought to myself. I tripped on one of the towels on the table, and fell on the floor. Trish was about to throw some scissors, but I noticed a jar full of powder. I threw it at her face. The powder quickly distracted her, I took the time to grab my Tidal Wand.

"No one messes with Sailor Sea, and you make sure to tell Queen Ursula just that." I said to her while pointing the wand at her. "Sea-" I began to say but something hit my hand. The wand landed a few feet away from me. I grabbed it quickly. But I also spotted a red rose. Flashbacks from a couple days ago began to fill my head.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I turned around to see where the rose had come from. At the corner of the salon, a shadow sat at one of the stations. The chair spun, so I could face who was sitting there.

_No, it can't be._ "Tuxedo Mask" I whispered. I looked at him, but his head hung low. Something wasn't right. I stood up. But something caught my eye. The rose that was once red, had turned black. I prepared myself for the worse.

He began to walk toward me. "I'm here for the Sparkling Sea Diamond." He said with a monotone voice. "And that's it, hand it over!" anger then laced his voice.

I shook my head in disbelief. "What have they done to you?"

Tuxedo Mask instructed Trish to retrieve the Sparkling Sea Diamond from me. I saw her run towards me with more scissors. I knew if she threw them at me this time, someone was going to get hurt. I ran out of the salon and into the night.

I heard Trish demolish the wall, as she pursued me. I ran under a highway, where I knew no one would be at. Trish followed closely behind me. "Just hand over the diamond and nothing hurts you." she yelled.

"Never!" I responded back to her. "You have to take it from me!"

"You don't stand a chance Sailor Sea." Tuxedo Mask soon appeared. "Just hand it over." He extended his arm.

As I was momentarily distracted by Tuxedo Mask, Trish took the opportunity. I noticed her right on time, and was able to move away from her pushing me. Unfortunately a part of her armor scratched my side, as I jumped away. I wasn't badly hurt, but it was painful.

"This is your last chance Sailor Sea!" Trish neared me.

I had nowhere else to run. She took out her blow dryer and prepared herself for the fatal blow.

"Hold it right there." I heard a voice cry out.

I turned around and noticed Sailor Beauty with Sebastian and Flounder. "Beauty Tide Beam!" yelled Sailor Beauty. Her attack gave me a few moments to ready myself.

"Use your tidal wand Sailor Sea, and yell out Sea Healing Activation." I heard Sebastian say.

"Sea Healing Activation!" I cried out. Light poured out of the Tidal Wand and targeted Trish. I few moments later, she returned to her normal self. The robotic suit she was wearing had vanished. I steadied her, so she wouldn't fall onto the concrete. She was unconscious, I layed her down on the pavement.

"Sailor Sea are you alright?" I hear Sailor Beauty ask me.

"I'm alright. How are you doing?" I asked.

"Pretty good."

"You're making my job a lot harder Sailor Sea." I heard Tuxedo Mask say.

Sailor Beauty stood in front of me protectively. "I don't trust you."

"Good. I'm your enemy now. I won't stop fighting you Sailor Scouts until the Sparkling Sea Diamond is in my hands." he said. He turned around and walked into a black hole, that acted like a transport. And just like that he vanished.

"Come Sailor Beauty, lets get Trish back to the salon before she wakes up." I said putting Trish's arm around my neck. Sailor Beauty did the same.

When we got back to the salon, things were a mess. Sailor Beauty and I cleaned up as well as we could. Throughout the whole night, not one police car came. Which was odd, since many people walked by the spa and peered in.

We changed back into our civilian form, and waited for the girls to wake up. Jade, Bella and Mags, were the first people to wake up.

Mags looked around the room and asked what had happened.

B.R. explained everything that went on while they were knocked out.

"Girls I think we should leave and talk somewhere in private." suggested Sebastian.

We all nodded and walked to Jade's temple. We sat on the front steps. B.R. then continued with what happened.

"So Tuxedo Mask was brainwashed by Queen Ursula?" questioned Bella.

"Yeah, they did a pretty good job with him too." responded B.R.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I noticed it was B.R. "I know this just made the role of Sailor Sea much more challenging."

"As long as I have all of you, I think I'll be ok." I smiled at the girls. "Just as long you three don't nap through the rest of the fights." I winked.

"Hey!" Jade poked my side. "For your information we were knocked out." she said laughing.

"Excuses, excuses." I giggled.

I looked up at the full moon. I small smile formed on lips. With friends like these I know anythings possible.

"Sebastian and I will begin to work on a plan to get into Ursula's castle..." I heard Flounder say. I wasn't paying attention, I was lost in my own mind.

_We'll get you back Derek, I promise. _


	10. The Last Day of Atlantica

I got home pretty late. My parent's were already asleep and the whole house was quite. I tiptoed my way to my room. I let out a breathe when I closed the door behind me. I turned on the light and quickly changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt.

I squirmed into bed and decided to read a book. It was the only way to keep my mind occupied and not worried. Sebastian crawled onto my bed stand and then jumped on my comforter. He found a snug spot on the pillow beside me.

"Ariana, it's late you should be going to sleep." he retorted.

"I know it's late, I just don't want to go to sleep quite yet." I huffed. He looked at me skeptically. " I'm afraid to go to sleep ok? My nightmares are becoming a reality."

His little head popped up, and concern flashed through his eyes. "You've gone through so much, and I keep pushing you. I never realized that I hit the limit a while ago. I'm sorry"

"No Sebastian, this isn't your fault. I just need to suck it up." I shook my head at him.

"We both know that's a lie Ariana. You need time to yourself. You need to let those feelings out. What exactly is bothering you?"

I thought about it for a second. " Everything. Derek's been brainwashed. The Scouts are putting their life in danger for me. I just feel so helpless. So many people are counting on me, and I just don't know if I can do it."

"Can I tell you something?" He started. I nodded for him to continue. "I might have agreed with you if you said this a week maybe two weeks ago. But today, at this very moment I do not agree with you."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"I know you can do it Ariana. You have grown as a Sailor Scout. I am impressed with how you have handled situations. Especially finding out about you being the Sea Princess. I know you had your moment of doubt. But look at you now."

I couldn't help but smile. "You really think so?"

"Of course. We all think so." he reassured me. "I promise Ariana, I will try my best to train you for everything that might happen in the future."

I cupped Sebastian in my hands and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Sebastian, that means a lot. Where would I be without you?"

He chuckled. I placed him back on my pillow. I put my book away, and turned off the light. "We'll get Derek back. Flounder and I will find a way back into Ursula's castle. Don't you worry."

"I trust you." I simply said and went to sleep.

The following morning I made my way to Jade's temple. We were going to have a scout meeting. Of course I went to go buy a doughnut before I arrived. Chocolate sprinkles are my favorite. When I finally arrived the girls were already there.

"There she is." pointed out Bella.

"Sorry I'm late" I panted. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. Mags gestured to her face, and I immediately touched my face. I had some frosting from my doughnut on the corner of my mouth.

"You could have atleast brought some doughnuts for us." laughed Briar Rose.

"Maybe next time." I winked.

"Alright girls, let's get down to business. Jade has offered to do a fire reading." Sebastian said.

"Let's go." called out Mags as she stood up and led the way.

Jade was feeding the fire some more wood when we arrived at the room. She was wearing her traditional robes. "You're going to enjoy this" I whispered to B.R. since she was new to this whole thing.

Jade had centered herself in the middle. We then began to trickle in. Sebastian and Flounder joined in as well. As Jade began to chant, the fire grew. It would intensify at moments, and then it would die out. I turned my head to the side to see how Briar was doing. She couldn't keep her eyes off of the flame and Jade. Her face was focused, she absorbed her surroundings immediately. I turned around to see if Sebastian was doing alright. He wasn't too fond of fires. But as my eyes scanned the back of the room I noticed his eyes were closed. I thought he was asleep, but his facial muscles indicated that he was focused.

Mags then kicked my leg, she nodded her head forward. _Pay attention _she mouthed. I stuck my tongue out at her, but I did begin to focus. I closed my eyes, and tried to listen to Jade's chants. As the atmosphere grew more serious, images flashed through my mind. I saw the sun, then I saw it being blocked by dark clouds. I saw waves hugging the shore, then I saw violent waves crashing on rocks.

I opened my eyes. I looked around and the girls were doing the same. "Did you...?" I began.

They all nodded. Sebastian and Flounder made their way over to us. "We now know where we must go."

"The beach." The girls and I said together.

We made our way to the beach. Luckily there weren't many people today. "What exactly are we looking for?" asked Bella.

"We're looking for an entrance into Ursula's castle, or her dimension atleast." Flounder responded. B.R held his fishbowl in her arms.

"Hold on you guys, I feel a really negative vibe coming from that cave over there." shouted Jade as she ran towards it. We closely followed.

"Oh I feel it too." said Briar. We walked in. It was dimly lit by the sunshine that poured in.

"I think you girls should transform just in case something does happen." suggested Sebastian.

Once we finished transforming we ran deeper into the cave. We followed the negative aura it gave out. Flounder proposed we should split up since there were so many tunnels.

"You think that's a good idea?" interjected Sebastian.

"Relax Sebastian the Scouts will be fine." Flounder reassured him. "We'll take this tunnel and you girls take that one over there."

Sailor Beauty led the way. As we separated from Flounder and Sebastian we felt something cold. "Somethings in here." noticed Sailor Beauty.

As the words left her mouth a gust of wind hit us. We held our ground and were prepared to fight. Then someone appeared. "Welcome Sailor Scouts, so you've finally discovered the entrance to our dimension." said a familiar voice.

"Caspian!" I yelled.

"Why hello there Sailor Sea. Let's make this easy for both of us, how about you just hand over the Sparkling Sea Diamond, and no one gets hurt." Caspian said confidently.

"Not a chance you creep. You took Tuxedo Mask away from me, I will not allow you to take any more of my friends!" I took out the Tidal Wand.

"All I hear is empty words. We took out King Triton and Queen Athena, we can definitely do the same to you." he shouted back.

"How do you know about King Triton and Queen Athena?" I asked taken aback.

"Why sweetheart I was there the day Atlantica was attacked. What a glorious day it was." Caspian walked closer to us. "You have a lot to learn Sailor Sea, you are no Queen Athena."

The last comment hurt me deeper than it should have. "Liar!" I yelled at him. I took out the Tidal Wand ready to face him.

That seemed to upset him. He outstretched his arm, like he usually does, and burst of dark energy was released. This time it was stronger. It blew the Scouts and I into the air. During the impact I accidently let go of my wand. "No no no no!" I screamed. I saw Caspian make a dive for it. But the wand made a flip and smacked Caspians hand away. We were then transported through time.

"Where are we going!" yelled Sailor Mystique.

Our bodies continued to flow through space. When we hit a hard surface we all prepared ourselves for battle. But then I heard my wand land. I went to grab it before someone else did. I then looked around. "What's going on, where are we?" There were broken pillars, and pieces of debris on the ground. "What is this place? It feels familiar...somehow."

"That's because it's your home Ariel. This is what is left of Atlantica." said a gentle female voice.

I turned towards the voice. "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

A light then descended from the sky and landed swiftly in the middle of me and the Sailor Scouts. Within the light there was a mermaid. She had red hair like mine, but only darker. Her tail was green and she wore a purple clam bra. On her head she wore a crown, there was also a seashell silhouette on her forehead. She began to laugh. "Oh Ariel, you haven't changed a bit. Your curiosity remains the same." Sadness then crossed her face. "I'm not surprised you don't remember me. That's the way I arranged it. I'm your mother, Queen Athena."

The girls and I gasped in shock. "You- You're Queen Athena? Are we on Disney?"

All of a sudden another light gravitated towards us. It was another mermaid, but he was a man. A merman. He had a blue tail. He had long gray hair, and a gray mustache. In his hand he held a trident. His crown was like Queen Athena's except bigger. He also had the seashell silhouette on his forehead. His smile grew when he saw me. "Ariel" he said.

"This is Disney, yes. But you are standing on the Kingdom of Atlantica." She then looked at the merman beside her. "This is your father, King Triton."

I was overwhelmed by so many emotions. I went in for a hug, but my arms went right through them.

"I'm sorry my darling. Our image is actually a hologram, it is based on records of the past. We were able to leave behind our will and record bits of our personality." said the Queen softly.

"We have waited ages for the time to come for you girls to awaken, so we can once again watch after you." The King interjected. He looked at each and everyone of us. "Where's Flounder and Sebastian?" he asked.

"Looking for the entrance to Queen Ursula's palace." I answered.

For a moment anger flashed on his face. But he regained his composure. Queen Athena touched his arm, and he calmed down. She then looked at us. "Since you girls made it here, it's time you knew the truth. We'll take you back to the final days of Atlantica."

My wand then rose from my hands and spun in the air. It radiated a green light. The scouts and I were floating. Below us we saw our past selves. It felt like we were watching a dream. The ruins of Atlantica were no longer there, in it's place stood a beautiful castle, with open spaces and many towers. It was surrounded by water. There were fireworks that lit the night sky. The stars shone so brightly.

"I'm sure Sebastian and Flounder told you all about the Sterling Millenium. Disney was in peace. When Atlantica was above water we had parties every night. I remember laughter ringing through the hallways of the castle." began Queen Athena. "Your father and I were raising you to follow in our footsteps. You were the only heir to Atlantica."

I then saw my former self. She wore a pink long sleeve dress. The shoulders were poofy. The side of her hair was pinned back by a white barret. She was standing on the balcony looking out to the shore, where another castle was. Her face was full of sadness.

"Ariel!" we heard a voice say. I gasped it was Derek, um, Eric, well you know.

"Eric! You're here!" Ariel's face lightened up. Her smile radiated so much happiness.

"Darling. I have some bad news" He huffed. He seemed out of breathe, as if he ran there. He wore a white jacket that had gold shoulder cuffs with blue navy pants, and there was a sword strapped to his belt. His hand laid there as if preparing himself to take it out. Worry flashed across his face.

"What is it? Not getting cold fins are you?" Ariel giggled. But when she saw that he was serious, all traces of laughter left. "What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid Ursula has broken free. She already attacked my kingdom, and I fear she will soon attack Atlantica."

"WHAT?!" Ariel yelled horrified. "We must tell my father."

But as she finished speaking guards began to show up. They targeted Eric. "He could be a spy." They yelled as they ran toward him.

"Don't worry about me Ariel, go tell your father." Eric yelled out. With one last look at Ariel, he ran.

"Eric!" Ariel screamed in frustration. She then ran back inside the castle and went to the throne room. She opened the doors with much force. "Why have the guards targeted Eric?"

King Triton stood up with alarm. He was wearing a deep blue tuxedo. His trident held in his hand tightly. "What do you mean?"

"He was here, he was telling me about Queen Ursula attacking his kingdom and that she's coming here. Then the guards saw him and began to chase him." Ariel said quickly.

"Ursula attacked Eric's kingdom? That's impossible. There is no way she escaped the depths of the ocean. I would have felt it." The king began to pace. He was still new to the idea of walking, so he would wobble a bit.

Queen Athena then entered the throne room. Her purple gown trailed behind her. "Ariel, my dear, why aren't you at the ball?"

Ariel ran to her mother and hugged her. The queen was surprised by her sudden action. "What is it dear?"

The king then informed her about Queen Ursula and Eric. "Ariel don't worry about Eric. As a matter of fact, I have a surprise for you downstairs." She said.

"Mother how can you be giving me surprises when Queen Ursula can be attacking us at any minute?" Ariel began.

Queen Athena then faced her daughter with a somber look. "You go down to the ball and rally up your court. Your father and I will figure out some way to defeat Ursula."

Ariel looked at her father and then nodded her head affirmatively and ran out of the room. She walked down the stairs calmly, she didn't want to scare her guest. As she reached the bottom, her surprise stood there. "Princess Ariel, may I have this dance?"

"Eric" She whispered. He had changed into a simple black tuxedo. She hugged him as tight as she could. It was clear she didn't want to let him go. They began to dance around the ballroom. Everyone's eyes were on the two of them. "I'm glad you're alright. How did you lose the guards?"

He held her closer to him. "Oh you know." He smiled down at her. But he looked around the room as if expecting something bad to happen. "Did you tell your father about Queen Ursula?"

"Yes, I told both my parent's. They're in the throne room preparing a plan." She looked deeply into her princes eyes.

"Queen Ursula has grown in power. She's gotten stronger since the last time we faced her. I'm afraid things will change Ariel." He said. "We must prepare for the worst, her desire to conquer Disney is her only goal."

Ariel stopped dancing. Trouble and doubt masked her face. "I should be assembling my court just in case something happens." She was about to part from him.

Eric held her close. "Something tells me that they're prepared." He nodded to a group of girls walking around the ballroom. Each of them wearing a unique dress.

The scouts and I gasped. The girls walking around were Jade, Mags, Bella, and Briar Rose.

"Don't worry, Jasmine, Mulan, Belle, and Aurora, are ready if Ursula attacks. Anyway's their own guardians are alert as well." He nodded toward the group of five guys who watched us and them. Eric continued speaking"Your mother has asked me to help her defend your kingdom." Ariel looked around the room, she was making sure that no one heard their conversation. She didn't want to cause a panic. She grabbed Eric's hand and led him to the garden.

They sat on a bench, surrounded by roses. The moon lit the garden and created a romantic atmosphere. The water from the fountain was keeping Ariel calm. She sighed "I can't believe this is happening."

Eric grabbed her chin and had her eyes meet his. "I promise I won't let anything happen to Atlantica or you. I will fight as hard as I can." He held her hand in his. "If I don't come back, I just want you to know how much you mean to me."

"Don't say that." Ariel placed a finger on his lip. "Everything will work out. We'll be together." They leaned in for a kiss. "I love you." Ariel whispered. Tears began to form at the corner of her eyes.

Eric gently wiped them away. "I love you." He then wrapped his arms around her tightly. He lightly placed a kiss on her forehead.

A moment later the moon was blocked by dark clouds. The ocean began to churn, the waves crashed roughly onto the rocks, and the wind begin to howl.

"It's happening." Ariel said. Eric held her tighter.

An evil laughter was then heard throughout the castle. I perked up, _I know that voice._

"She's here. We need to warn the others." Ariel said, she and Eric ran inside the castle.

"We're under attack!" yelled Eric but no one listened to him. Then the ground began to shake vigorously. The chandelier from the ceiling crashed to the floor.

Sebastian then made his way through his way to the ballroom "We're under attack!" he yelled over and over again.

Jasmine, Mulan, Belle and Aurora had changed into their scout forms and ran outside. Ariel knew they needed her help so she ran out after them.

"Ariel no!" Eric called out to her. He followed closely behind. When he caught up to her she stood on the balcony looking out to the erupting chaos unfolding in front of her. There were soldiers fighting off the Atlantican guards. Ursula probably found her soldiers from the depths of the ocean, since most of them had sickly blue skin and barnacles growing on them. The Sailor Scouts were fighting alongside the guards.

The cackle of laughter began once again. From the ocean, Ursula emerged. She looked exactly like in my nightmares, except for the fact that she was half octopus. "The sea will soon be ours!" She yelled into the night.

She raised her hand into the air and a wicked force hit the palace. Pillars began to fall, and towers came crumbling down. Ariel looked at the scene in fright, and later anger.

Dust covered her view for a few seconds. When it cleared up Ursula stood in front of her. "Why hello there cupcake." She greeted the princess.

"Ursula" she responded with irritation.

"Oh I see you aren't happy to see me." She began. "After all I've done for you." Faint green arms came out from Ursula's conch necklace, and straight to Ariel. Before they could grab her, a red rose stopped them in its path. Ursula's eyes looked for the source and landed on Eric. "You continue to hold deep promise Eric. I'm surprised she's clinged onto you for so long. You continue to waste your time on her. Why don't you join me and win for a change. We can rule the sea together." She invited him.

"Why would I ever want to join forces with someone like you?" Eric retorted. He stood in front, guarding me from Ursula.

"Suit yourself, doll face." Ursula was about to launch an attack on the couple but petals interrupted her. Sailor Blossom had sneaked up on her. The rest of the Sailor Scouts soon joined her. "You!" She yelled. With a wave of her hand a water vortex made its way on land. It sucked everything in its path.

"Guys look out!" yelled Ariel. But she was too late, the scouts were picked up by the vortex. "No!" she screamed as she reached out to the girls, but Eric held her back. He then was sucked into the vortex as well.

"Run Ariel! Just run!" He yelled.

"No!" She climbed onto the edge of the balcony. "I lost you once, I'm not going to lose you again."

The vortex then swept Ariel from her feet. She tried to cling onto the pillar closest to her. She couldn't hold on to it for so long, her fingers slipped and she was soon taken by the vortex as well.

"Ariel grab my hand!" Eric yelled to her. She reached her hand out, he did the same as well. Their finger found each other and interlocked.

"Pathetic." Ursula said out loud. "I'll end both of your suffering." She began to move her arms and saying words that I didn't catch. Then she swung her arms toward Ariel and Eric. They were hit by a strong force, that made them seperate. The faint green hands came out again from Ursula's necklace. Their first target was Ariel, they retrieved a pink light from her. The hands then moved on to Eric, and just like Ariel, a blue light was taken from him. The lover's lifeless bodies then began to float towards Ursula. "That was too easy."

Queen Athena ran to the garden to look for her daughter. "Ariel!" She began to cry. Her sobs grew louder, and her tears stained her face. King Triton ran behind his wife, and witnessed the scene. "She's taken them both Triton." She sobbed into the kings chest. He wrapped his arm around her.

Sebastian and Flounder pursued the King and Queen to the garden. Sebastian saw what was happening before him. "Not the Princess!" he yelled.

"Ah so you finally decided to show up your majesties." Ursula greeted the King and Queen. "I decided that your punishment for taking my freedom was to take something from you that means everything."

"Ursula give them back." yelled King Triton angrily.

"No can do. You see I just took out their souls, and they now belong to me." She taunted. "Let this be a lesson to you, no one messes with Queen Ursula."

"My dear Ariel, I won't let it end this way." the king whispered, with sadness in his eyes. He looked at his queen and she nodded. He took out his trident and pointed it into the sky. Queen Athena took out the tidal wand.

"No your majesties. If you use the tidal wand along with the trident your energy will be taken from you." Sebastian said.

"It is the only way Sebastian." the Queen reassured him. "There are sacrifices we have to make for the restoration of our kingdom and our peace." She raised the tidal wand high in the air and yelled "Sea Cosmic Power!"

King Triton pointed his trident higher in the sky, and released a golden light into the sky. Meanwhile Queen Athena's wand illuminated pink light. Both lights began to fight off Queen Ursula's army. They disintegrated into sea foam. The light then made it's way to Ursula, who stood in shock watching.

The gold and pink light shone on her purple skin. "What is this? You can't do this." She yelled with panic. She began to disappear little by little. "I'll be back Triton!" She said as she vanished entirely. Her necklace shattered onto the ground. The blue and pink light that was captured inside it found their way back into the body of their owners.

Once Ursula and her soldiers were gone for good, the King and Queen fell to their knees. The power that surged through both of them seemed to have taken most of their strength.

"Your majesties they're gone." Sebastian said climbing up to the kings shoulder.

"I trapped them inside the Sparkling Sea Diamond." Said the Queen removing the diamond from the wand. "I couldn't destroy them, because that means I would have destroyed Ariel. They are now inside the power of the Diamond."

"We must send them somewhere far away, We must send them to a new future." Said King Triton, trying to comfort his queen. She continued to sob.

"Your majesty are you alright?" asked Flounder.

Queen Athena wiped the tears from her face, and gained her composure.

"Flounder while we send Ariel and her court to Earth, they will not remember Atlantica. They won't know anything about this time or this place. Nothing. We won't see our sweet daughter again." King Triton looked up at the moon. His eyes then met Sebastians. "I won't see you two either."

Flounder and Sebastian looked confused. King Triton and Queen Athena then raised their triton and wand together.

"This is the only way for any of you to live on. We have enough power left to send what you need for the future." The Queen continued. "Ariel and her court will need your help if Ursula ever escapes again."

"All of you will be reborn on Earth, with no memory of your past life. If evil forces repeat what has happened today, you two will know what to do. Do you understand?" asked Triton.

The two underwater creates nodded. It was clear that they understood their mission.

Queen Athena then raised the Sparkling Sea Diamond into the air. "Goodbye Ariel. You are in my heart. Always. Good luck my love." She said. The diamond rose from her hand. It rose twenty five feet or so and then began to spin. Pink light shone from it, as it did so, crystals began to raise from the ground. They then changed into bubbles, inside of them where people. I looked closer. It was Sailor Blossom, and Sailor Mystique, and the rest of the scouts. The Diamond was leading them to Earth.

The king and the queen watched as everyone left Atlantica. "Be happy." the king said. "Perhaps we'll meet again."

"In the name of the Sea, you will be free again." The queen whispered. She sounded out of breathe. She let go of the Tidal wand she had clasped around her hand.

"Queen Athena!" yelled Sebastian and Flounder in unison. But before she could respond, they too were enclosed in a bubble and sent to Earth.

As I watched this scene, my eyelids grew heavier. My head began to spin. The scouts must have been experiencing what I was feeling because I heard Sailor Beauty ask for ibuprofen. Our bodies were then flying through space like before. We hit the floor of the cave where we last saw Caspian.

"We're back!" yelled Sailor Mystique.

I was still processing what the Scouts and I had just witnessed. "They saved us." I blurted out.

"They're the reason we're here." said Sailor Beauty.

We then heard yelling coming deeper into the cave. The scouts and I ran toward the noise. It was Sebastian and Flounder. They were cornered by Caspian. He created a boomerang of energy and threw it at them. It was a direct hit. They slammed against the cave wall.

"Sebastian!" I yelled. This is it, I'm done with Caspian hurting my friends. "This is low even for you Caspian."

"I can go lower." and with that a black mist began to infiltrate the cave. I couldn't see anything. I then felt something sharp scratch my legs. I screamed out in pain. I felt the warm blood began to trickle.

"Sailor Sea are you alright?" asked Sailor Beauty as she came towards me.

I nodded. I focused back on Caspian since his black mist disappeared. He continued to throw the boomerangs. The scouts managed to dodge a few.

"We need to fight him as one."suggested Sailor Blossom.

"ROSE POWER!" "MYSTIQUE POWER!" "BLOSSOM POWER!" "BEAUTY POWER!" The scouts yelled. I was in the middle. Each of their transforming pens gave out their individual color and created an forcefield around us.

Caspian threw everything he had at us. One of the boomerangs scratched Sailor Beauty's arm. Another one ripped Sailor Mystiques uniform from the back. Each of their faces indicated that they have been hit and that they were in pain.

I left the forcefield that they created and faced Caspian. I grabbed my Tidal Wand and spun it in the air. "COSMIC SEA POWER!" I yelled. The wand held a different energy this time. It felt stronger.

"Caspian surrender now! Let me heal you!" I said, hoping he would accept my offering.

"You heal me? Never!" He hurled another boomerang towards me.

With the wand I hit it back to him. It hurled toward him. I could see the fear in his eyes. The boomerang hit him in his torso. He fell to the ground as he clutched his stomach. He then disintegrated into sea foam.

_He's gone. _I thought.

"Way to Sailor Sea! You finally defeated Caspian." I heard Sebastian say. I ran to him and Flounder. They were injured but not too badly. I held both of them in my arms.

"What were you two thinking going up against Caspian?" I questioned them. The scouts walked towards us.

"He surprised us. We were coming back to tell you guys that we think we might have found the entrance back into Ursulas castle." Sebastian huffed.

"And by the looks of it, Ursula's just about ready to launch an attack. The time is coming close to finally defeating her as well." Flounder added.

I looked at them both reassuringly. "I think we've all had enough of her." I stood up and looked at the girls. "So what do you think Sailor Scouts?"

"We're in!" They said in unison.

_Queen Ursula is about to meet her match. _I thought to myself.

_AUTHORS NOTE_

Hey you guys, thank you so much for continuing to read The Sailor Scouts of Disney! It makes me smile knowing that some of you guys keep coming back for more.

First of all I wanted to apologize for how long this chapter has taken me. School has been eating me alive, but that's all over now. I will have a new chapter up for next week, I promise, maybe even sooner, who knows?

I also wanted to give credit to Puffgirl1952 for the idea of the Sailor Scout's guardians. I will be going more into detail about it in next weeks chapter. Stay tuned!

Thank you once again! Love you all!


End file.
